Fate's Cruel Ways
by KeiMizuho705.Miyako-san
Summary: After he left her Bella wandered out alone at night only to be attacked by a ravenous vampire. He spared her life and changed her instead and curbs her appitite when she cant herself. Now 60 years later they return in hopes that history wont repeat.
1. Eyes

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be attacked by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 1: Eyes**

Eight months, three weeks, two days, four hours, and twenty three minutes and counting.

That's how long it's been since _he_ left me. How could I have been so stupid as to believe that he loved me and would stay with me forever? I am a fool. I roll over in my bed and look at the clock. 7:15. Great, I'm going to be late for school....again. It's not like anyone really notices that I'm there anymore. I don't say anything. I don't make eye contact with anyone. It's like when he left, he took a part of me with him. And, in truth, he did. I no longer have a soul. I'm a souless corpse walking around in a daze. Nothing appeals to me anymore. I try to put on a brave face for Charlie, but it's not working. I barely eat anymore. The only releif I have from the pain that I feel is the darkness that most people call sleep. But In can't call it that because the word doesn't fit.

The 'sleep' would, at first, bring nightmares about _him_. Then, I would remember all of the good times we had together, then wake up in the middle of the night choking in my own tears. Now, all there is is darkness. Pure darkness, that's sucking me in. But I try with all of my might to fight it. And last night, I almost gave in.

I kicked my legs over the side of the bed and forced myself up. I grab my bag of toiletres off my desk and head to the bathroom, in hopes that the hot water will wash away some of the dulled pain.

It doesn't, as usual. I got dressed and trudged down the stairs.

"Bella, we need to talk." Charlie was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Sure dad. About what?" I asked, not really caring. I tried to keep the boredom out of my voice, but it didn't work like I'd planned.

"About you. I don't like seeing you mope around the house like this. It hurts me to see you like that." Charlie was looking at the table.

This was hard for him and I was making it worse.

"I'm sorry dad. I'll do better, I promise." I was serious about trying to do better, I just didn't know how I was going to do it. Maybe I would take a trip down to La Push and see my friend Jacob. I haven't seen him since he told me he was a werewolf. "How about I go see Jake."

"I think that's a great idea." Of course he was happy that I'd go see Jake. He had always been a Jacob Black fan, even when I wasn't. "You haven't seen him in a while and I think you two should get to know each other even better."

"Okay. I'll go after school. But I'll call him first." I went over to the phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" His voice was grumpy sounding.

"Hey Jake. It's Bella."

Almost instantly his voice cleared up. "How ya doin' Bells?!"

"I'm doing....okay I guess. I was wondering if you were okay with me coming by after school."

"Sure! Please come over! Quil has been dying to see you!" Jake laughed and I heard Quil in the background grunting.

I forced out a small laugh. "Okay. I'll be there right after school."

"Looking foward to it." Jake hung the phone up.

I sighed and walked out of the house without saying anything else to Charlie. I hopped in my truck and drove to school for yet another dreadful day.

After school, I head back home to change clothes before I head to see Jacob. I see this fancy sports type car behind me. My first thought is that no one who lives in Forks can afford that, so they must be from out of town. And my second thought is, who in their right mind would want to visit Forks, so I'm thinking that maybe they've come back for me. But, of course I'm wrong. I look in the rearview mirror again and see crimson eyes staring at me from the other car.

I punch the gas and my truck sputters, then quits. Just perfect.

The car behind me stops too. The eyes....those red eyes.

It all hits me. Another vampire, but not one like the Cullens. This vampire feeds on humans. And I was the next meal. What do I care anyway? I have nothing to live for, so why should it make any difference if I die or not?

Before I know it, the man got out of the car and was at the front of my truck, under the hood. I never got to see his face, but when I pushed the gas again, he was gone, and my truck started up again.

I wanted to thank him, but there was no sports car behind me anymore. I continued down to La Push, hung out with Jake, Quil, and Embry for a while. I decided not to tell Jacob about the vampire becaue he would probably tell Sam, then they would go on some kind of vampire hunt.

"Had fun kiddo?" Charlie asked when I walked in the house.

"Actually, yeah, I did." I told him the truth and went upstairs.

*****

_I was in the forest, late at night, when I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around and saw....._him._ How is this possible?_

_"Bella." He called out to me. His hand reached for mine._

_I ran to him. Not knowing what else to do. "Edward!"_

_It hurt to say the name, but he was here now, so it didn't matter. I don't care that he left me. That only thing that matters is that he's back now. And he'll never leave me again. _

_I reached Edward and his arms wrapped around my body, pulling me into the tight hug I've missed so much. His cool embrace brought all of my memories back._

_His hands traveled up my body and closed around my neck. My eyes were closed, so now, they snapped open. I saw that it wasn't Edward holding me._

_Through the darkness, I saw those eyes. Those blood red eyes. And they wanted me._


	2. Window

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be attacked by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 2: Window**

**BPOV**

I woke up sweating and panting. I haven't had a nightmare in a while, and for this one to be so vivid was frightening. I looked at the clock beside me and saw that it was still early. 3:45. I didn't have to be up for school for another four hours, but I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. Possibly never. Everytime I closed my eyes, those red ones haunted me. I sat up in my bed and looked around. A cool breeze rushed in and I saw that the window was open. But how? After the first month, my window has always been closed because I'd given up hope that he was returning. So why was it open now?

I shook my head. It was hot last night so I must've opened the window and forgotten about it. Yeah, that's what happened. I tried to convince myself that it was true, but I knew better. I saw a large russet werewolf running outside in between some trees. From Laurent in the forest, I knew that it was Jacob. Plus, he'd phased in front of me a few times. I went to the window and leaned out. "Jake!" I whispered into the night. It felt kind of silly. The wolf came to my window. "Why are you here?"

He cocked his head to the side and sniffed the air.

"Vampires?"

He nodded. I wondered if it could've been them. He sensed what I was thinking about and shook his large head. I sighed and my shoulders slumped foward. Of course it wasn't them. Edward didn't want me and so why would he come back? It hurt to even think his name, but what was the use of just saying _him_ when I knew who I was talking about. Jake looked at me, then licked from my chin to my hairline. I almost laughed, but remembered that Charlie was in the next room sleeping.

"How long have you been out here?"

Jake looked up at the sky and shook his head again. I had no idea why I understood that it meant he'd been out here for a long time.

"Come in here and go to sleep. You know I hate it when you're out on patrol all night. And I know you haven't been getting your sleep." I rubbed the fur on Jake's head. He nodded and took off into the forest. Where was he going? Soon, though, he came back out. Only as human Jacob and not wolf Jacob. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, as usual. I rolled my eyes as he climbed though my window.

"Hey Bells." He said lowly.

"Hi Jake. Hang on, I've got to go wash my face. Some wolf just licked me." I smiled when he laughed. I love seeing Jacob laugh. When he's happy, I'm happy. Or as happy as I can be feeling like I do. I went to the bathroom and ran some warm water on a towel and scrubbed my face. When I was done, I went back to my room to see Jacob looking through my picture album. He saw the slot where Edward's picture was and looked up at me. He didn't want to ask aloud, but I knew what he was asking.

"When he left, he said it was going to be as if he had never existed. But that was stupid, wasn't it? Because of course I'll remember him." My voice began to crack. "I'll always remember him." I felt a tear escape, then another followed, then another. More and more came until they blinded me. I idiotically took a step foward and fell to my knees, crying hysterically now. Jake's warm body was beside me in an instant. He held me against his chest.

"Shh shh. You'll wake Charlie up. Do you want him to come in here and see you like this?" Jake asked.

I gulped and shook my head. Jacob picked me up bridal style and went back to the bed where I cried myself to sleep silently against his chest. I vaguely felt Jake lay me on the bed, then curl his extra hot body up behind me. He began to stroke my hair lightly. Soon after, I heard him snoring lightly. Before I fell into a deep slumber like Jake, I forced myself to get out of the bed and close the window.

*****

"Hey Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Mike asked me after school the next day. We were outside in the parking lot.

I awoke to Jake cooking me breakfast that morning. It was sweet because he waited on me hand and foot this morning, but the bad part was the food. It wasn't the best thing I'd ever tasted, but I do think that it was the worst. He'd cooked the eggs too long, the bacon was burnt, and the fresh squeezed orange juice had too many seeds in it. But I ate and drank everything anyway because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. One month had passed since then, and Jake spent the night everyday. His cooking had improved over the days, and it was more edible.

"Nothing. Well, I might go down to La Push with Jacob. Why?" I asked, not really interested. I'd come out of my shell in the last couple of weeks. Jake was really making me happy. I'm like Humpty Dumpty, and it was like Jake was putting me back together again.

"Because I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me."

"Um...I don't think I can make it, Mike. Sorry. I promised Jake I was gonna hang out with him today."

"Yeah. You've been hanging out with him a lot lately." Mike mumbled. He thought I hadn't heard, but of course I did.

"Yes I have. Jake's my best friend and I just so happen to need him right now." I could feel myself getting angry.

"Why? Because Cullen left? Bella you can't cling to one guy, then when he leaves, you cling to another one!" Mike said.

"You don't have any idea what you're talking about Mike. I'm not clinging to Jake, he needs me just as much as I need him right now. And if I'm not supposed to be clinging, why are you pushing us so hard?" My anger was boiling. I felt my palms tingling. If I didn't walk away soon, I was going to punch this little prick in the face.

"I'm not pushing us Bella! I just want to spend time with you." Mike said.

"Go spend time with Jessica! I don't want you." I spat at him. The parling lot was clearing rapidly.

"What if I want to spend time with _you_?" Mike grabbed the top of my arms roughly and slammed me against the hood of my truck.

"Get off me Mike! You're hurting my arms!!" I yelled at him. "J-" Jake appeared behind Mike and silently shushed me when I was about to say his name. I bit my lip and Jacob pulled Mike back by his collar. Mike fell to the ground hard.

"What the...?" Mike said before Jacob punched him in the face. Mike's head hit the ground and his eyes closed after he gave one grunt.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jacob asked me, checking me for wounds.

"I'm fine. But I know my arms are going to be bruised in the morning." I said and absentmindedly rubbed my arms.

"Let me see." Jake reached for my arm.

"No. I'm fine. I'm going home." I looked down and walked around to the driver's seat of my truck. I felt the tears well in my eyes. If Edward had been here, this would've never happened. I blame Edward. This is his fault. Because he left me, Mike came after me, but had he stayed, Mike would've never approached me.

"Are you coming to La Push today?"

"I....I don't think so." The tears wouldn't stop falling. I took off as fast as my ancient truck would let me. As soon as I made it home, I collapsed into my bed, waves of sadness racking through my body violently. I hated crying, and here I was, acting like an idiot. Of course it wouldn't have happened if Edward had stayed, but he didn't, and it did happen. I can't keep living in the 'what if' world. I can't keep letting my mind go back to what we could've been. It hurt too much. And when I hurt, I could see Jacob's hurt. He hated to see me cry, and that's all I had dome the first week he was here, and I'm doing it now. I pushed myself off the bed and went to the phone. It was after 11, but I knew Jake was still up. He wouldn't go to sleep until I called him, and if I hadn't he would've come by the house later tonight.

"Jake, I'm really sorry for earlier." I said.

"It's okay Bells. I kinda figured out why you acted like that and I thought it was best to leave you alone. If I ever see that little bloodsucker again, I'll..."

I laughed bitterly. "He's never coming back Jake."

"He'd better not." Jake grumbled. "Anyway Bells, do you want me to come by tonight?"

I bit my lip while I thought about it. "No, I don't think that's such a good idea Jake. Sorry." I couldn't handle him being here while I was still upset. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Yeah, I am too. Bye Bella, Sam is calling for us." Jake said, disappointment thick in his voice.

"By-" Click. Jake had hung up. I had hurt his feelings. Perfect. I sighed and shook my head. Charlie would be home sometime soon, but I was too tired to cook anything for him. It was late anyway, he'd probably picked up something to eat on the way home anyway. I trudged back up the stairs and flopped down on my bed. How could I have let myself slip? I'd been doing so well up until now. And it was all because of Mike. I hate that stupid boy.

"Feeling down?" a deep voice asked me. I recognized it...I think.

I sat up on my bed and turned around, but no one was there. My eyes roamed around my room, though they found nothing of interest. Finally, they reached the window. It was wide open.

* * *

Hi Hi people!! This concludes chapter 2!! Sorry the chapters are so short too, I'm working to make them longer. Please Please review, because I'm hoping to continue with the story, as long as I think it's doing well. Let me know if you have any concerns and I'll try to correct anything that you find confusing....

~KM705.M-san


	3. Bitten

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be found by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 3: Bitten**

**BPOV**

How was it that no matter how much I missed Edward, and how much I tried not to think of him, he always wormed his way back into my mind? I looked out of the window and found nothing, not that I thought I would anyway. I just figured it'd be better to look. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.

No. I know I heard a voice. And I know that it was familiar. I knew him....but...Damn! I wish Edward was here righ-

The phone ringing down stairs seperated me from my thoughts. Charlie was already gone for the day, so I rushed down to the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, did they come back?" Jake's voice was frantic.

"Who?...N-no. They're not back. Why?"

"There was a vampire outside your house last night. We couldn't track him after he ran."

That's what I love about Jake. He always tells me what's going on without sparing my feelings. "Oh...that's- never mind."

"That's what Bella? If you have any information you need to tell us. This is very important. Forks could be in danger."

"Well, there was someone here...in my room last night. He said something then disappeared. My window was still open when I got up."

"What did he say Bella?"

"I...I don't remember."

"Doesn't matter. I'll be there in 5 minutes Bella. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Jake said then hung the phone up.

I placed the phone on the cradle and slid down the wall, gasping for breath. There had been a vampire in my room last night. Laurent was dead, the voice was too deep to have been Victoria's...I know it wasn't any of _them_. So who could it have been? Aro? Were the Volturi finally coming to check up on me? If they were, they were sure to kill me now that Edward had left and I still knew the secret.

I could feel my heart beating frantically in my chest, like it was going to burst out of my body. How could this happen? I thought I was through with vampires. There was a knock on the door, and Jake walked in.

"I used the key from under the eave. I hope you don't mind." He said, walking into the house. When he spotted me on the floor, gaspoing for breath, he rushed to my side. "Bella! Bells, honey! Are you okay?!" Jake picked me up into his arms and carried me upstairs. "He was here, in here." Jake was beginning to tremble violently.

"Jake," I gasped, "calm down." It was beginning to get more difficult for me to breathe.

"No! I can't calm down! There was a filthy bloodsucker in here, and I didn't do anything about it!" Jacob sat me on the bed and clenched his teeth together. The trembling got worse and he dig his hands in his face. "I need to go before I..." Jake hopped out of my window and took off into the forest.

"Bella, honey, I'm home." I heard Charlie call from downstairs. When I didn't answer, he started coming up the stairs. A gust of wind blew through my room. Along with the wind, there was a fire. It traveled along with the wind, as if they were attached. Charlie yelled and there was some loud crashing. Charlie was thrown into my room followed by Victoria!

"Hello dear Bella." Victoria smiled. Her voice was high pitched and child like.

"V-Victoria." I stammered while she grabbed Charlie by the hair.

"You're going to watch me kill this pathetic human, then I'm going to kill you. Got that _Bella_?" She said my name with much malice. Victoria bit into Charlie's neck and he cried out in pain.

"Charlie...Dad." I whispered. Tears again stained my face, but I was too scared to move, to run. I know Victoria would've caught me, but I knew I needed to get out of there. I couldn't watch her kill Charlie. But I did. I watched as Victoria broke each of Charlie's limb. Cringed at the sickening sound of the bones crunching as she crushed them. Charlie passed out three times from the pain, and after the fourth, he never opened his eyes again.

"Charlie?" I whispered. I reached out to him, but Victoria snapped her teeth at me. I heard a wolf howl in the distance. It didn't concern me. Victoria's head snapped up towards the sound and she looked at me, wondering if she had enough time to kill me before the wolf came. She didn't. Four large wolves were at my window in an instant. They didn't want to tear through the house, but they did anyway. Victoria ran downstairs and out the front door, I'm guessing. Three of the four followed after her, leaving the russet one in the room with me. He looked from Charlie's dead body to me, and I saw a tear roll out of his eye. He held his head down, whimpered, then went after the others. I slid off the bed silently and cradled Charlie's body to me. Again, the sadness and sorrow tore through my body painfully and made the tears come faster.

Paul and Sam came back to my house in their human forms, sorrow washed over their faces. They came in to see me still holding onto Charlie's lifeless body.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've been here instead of Jacob." Sam said and knelt down beside me.

I couldn't say anything. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. Maybe....maybe then I could wake up from my dream. Maybe if I tried hard enough, I could stop myself from falling for a vampire. Maybe, just maybe, my dad would still be alive.

****

The funeral was depressing. I hadn't eaten in two weeks, I hadn't left that spot in my room where I held on to Charlie's body. When Sam had come in, after I didn't say anything to him, and Paul scooped up Charlie's body and carried him who knows where. And in top of that Jacob hadn't said anything to me since that day. Everyone in Forks was here, at the funeral. Jessica, Angela, Ben, even Mike, he hadn't said a word to me, and that was good. School wasn't on the top of my to do list, so I'd missed the last two weeks of it. Standing in between Billy and Sam wasn't the greatest hign either.

"Here lies Charlie Swan, beloved father, friend, and officer. We will all miss him, and may he rest in peace." The preacher said as he concluded his speech. "And now, his daughter to say a few words."

I gulped and walked up to stand in front of the casket. I looked back to all of my friends, Jacob didn't meet my eye contact. He felt that it was his fault for leaving me that night, but I didn't blame him. No. Of course not. There was one person I blamed. Or more like a group of people. The Cullens were at fault here. If they hadn't left, Charlie would still be here. I tried to swallow around the growing lump in my throat. It was fairly difficult seeing that it was the size of a golf ball.

I looked into the distance and saw a cloaked figure. Those red eyes boring into me from afar. I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side. I wanted to find out who is was, but I know I was to afraid to. It would probably kill me, or someone else close to me. I took another look at my friends and shook my head. "I-I'm sorry. I can't." I let the tears fall free and I took off in the opposite direction of everyone....especially those crimson eyes.

I ran as far and as fast as my legs would carry me. Natrually, I tripped over something and fell. A rock cut my hand and the gash leaked blood quickly. I put my back up against a building and cried for what felt like hours. A thought occured to me. What if I was dead? Everything would be over if I was dead. Victoria wouldn't have to come back to Forks, I wouldn't hurt Jake anymore, and no one else would get hurt. It's perfect.

I grab the sharp rock tightly in my uninjured hand and pressed it against my wrist. It was cool against my skin, and once again, thoughts of Edward came into my mind, along with a flood of tears.

"Don't do that." There it was. That voice again. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to face whoever it was. All I wanted to do was end this. End this miserable thing called life. I ran the rock against my wrist roughly and felt the sting of pain, followed by the blood gushing out of the flesh wound. I smiled bitterly as dizziness came over me. My aversion to blood was still in place.

"I cannot allow you to end your life like this." The owner of the voice grabbed me roughly by my shoulders and bit into my neck. Almost immediately I felt the sting of the vemon in his mouth. It was ten times worse than when James had bitten me.

I felt the fire lick through my veins and finertips. I yelled out in pain. I'm sure someone heard me, because I could hear murmering and I vaguely felt someone stroking my hair, but the pain was too much.

****

Finally, the pain began subside and I oculd stop screaming, it did no good anyway. My body was numb and there was a faint fire burning its way to my heart, both of them fighting for dominance. I didn't know which one I wanted to win the battle. If my heart won, would that mean I would wake up and still feel the pain that I once felt for Edward and the rest of the Cullens? If the vemon won, would I be the blood thirsty newborn vampire that everyone feared and would I kill my friends?

I guess I would find out the latter of the two, because I felt my heart stop. I gasped and opened my eyes to a new world.

* * *

Chapter 3!!! R&R folks!!

Thanks!

~KM705.M-san

PS. If you want in on ths story or any others, like helping me and stuff, PM me or leave it in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can because I really really need help with some of my stories!!


	4. Return

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be found by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 4: Return**

**EdPOV**

Fifty nine years, eleven months, and twenty nine days since I left my Bella. It has been torture for me, as well as the rest of my family. Alice blamed me, of course. As did the others. But, the worst part of it all was that I did too.

I missed her horribly, and my frozen heart ached for her.

_Dude, it's okay. We all miss her, but you don' t need to beat yourself up over it._ Emmett was walking down the stairs and saw me sulking.

"Thanks Em, but I can't ge over her." I smiled bitterly. "She was the reason for my existance and I let her go."

"It was for her own good Edward. She didn't need to be around so many vampires." I hate it when Emmett was right, and I hate it that it was the same thing I said, but it turned out to be a big mistake.

"Emmett, I think that you are an awesome brother. I really want to thank you for all you've done for me."

Emmett blinked rapidly. "Edward, are....are you turning on me?"

"No you big grizzly bear, I'm not gay." I laughed bitterly. Of course I wasn't gay, I'm very much in love with Isabella Swan, and I wouldn't be gay if my life depended on it. Carlisle came down the stairs. "Carlisle, you can't be serious." I said after taking a peek in his mind.

"I'm very much serious. We have to do this. Please, Edward." Carlisle knows that I hate it when he begs.

"Carlisle, I don't know. I don't think that I can." I shook my head.

"The opportunity that I have there is one that I was created for. Edward, please, do this for the family." Carlisle was pleading with me, and Esme was by his side. Alice, Jazz, and Rose had come down the stairs and were standing beside our 'parents'.

"Edward, think of all the things we have done for you." Rose began.

"Yeah, we left a place that we made our home." Alice said.

"We've done that a lot." I pointed out."

"Yes, but we really loved Forks. All of us did. And we know it's painful for you, but I don't think you've really considered the fact that it's hurt us too. We all loved.." Alice looked away from me.

"Yes, I know. And I can't be selfish to keep all of you from returning. Then, we all want to stay a family." I sighed. "Okay, fine. I will go, but I will not like it."

"I have a feeling that you will." Alice smirked evilly and started singing the National Anthem in Japanese. I have a strange pixie for a sister. I wanted to know what was going on in Alice's head, but I didn't have time to try to pry into her mind. I couldn't think of anything except for the fact that we were going back to Forks after all these years.

****

We pulled down the long spiraling driveway that was once ours, and was now again. The first thing I wanted to do, was the last I needed to do.

_Go Edward. I know you need it._ Alice said, standing behind me. _I'll cover for you._ She smiled her little adorable smile.

Sometimes it was alright to have a pixie for a sister. "Thanks Alice."

"Don't worry about it. " She smiled again.

I rushed out into the crisp air of the day to the house of the girl that was once mine. I didn't want to think of the vision Alice had of them lowering her into the ground, and a tombstone saying, 'Here lies Isabella Swan. Beloved daughter and friend.' Jacob Black was there, as was Billy and the rest of Forks. The only person that I didn't see was Charlie. I wondered where he could've been.

As I entered the house through my favorite spot, the second floor window, I thought of all of the times Bella and I had together. The memories brought a smile to my face, but also sadness when I remembered those awful words that I said to her when I was leaving her. Those words, I saw the pain in her eyes, and those tears almost made me lose my resolve, but this wasn't the life for her. She didn't need to be around all of these vampires. We were endangering her life, and even if she didn't see it, I did.

The scent of Bella was completely gone, and I could see that no one had been in this house in years. There was blood stains on the floor. They frightened me, but when I got a good look, I could see that it wasn't Bella's blood. I was somewhat relieved, but that only meant that it was Charlie's blood, or Jacob's. Why would either one of them be bleeding.

I shook off the thought. Charlie was dead now, after sixty years, and so was....my Bella. I looked under the floor board, where I hid all of the things that she'd had that proved that I existed, and was shocked. The pictures were all shredded that I could only barely make out what was on them. But the thing that hurt me the most was a CD, broken into four pieces.

**BPOV**

"Bells, Aro wants to speak with you." Jane came into my room. "Ew! Will you two get a room?!" She said and covered her eyes. Of course she was referring to the sight of me and Demetri, cuddled on my bed kissing. I broke away from him reluctantly and glared at her. Jane Volturi was my best friend and sister. When I'd first come, she still referred to me as a Cullen, but when I almost took her head off, she respected me and saw me as her best friend. We shopped and talked like best friends and sisters would normally do. No, I haven't gotten over my aversion to shopping, but it made Jane happy, so I did it. At least I wasn't her Barbie doll.....all of the time.

"We are in a room Janie dear." I said. "You said father wants me?"

"Yes. He said that it was important." Jane didn't make eye contact with me. She never made eye contact when she was hiding something. Before I had a chance to take a peek into her mind, Aro called me.

"Coming!" I said and threw Jane another glare. I stood up from Demeti's gentle embrace and earned a slap on my hiney. I giggled and ran off, hearing Jane scoff and gag.

I had been living in Volterra for almost sixty years, every since Demetri changed me in the alley that night. He was the first person that I saw, and we've been together every since then. When we made it to Volterra, he didn't let me feed on the humans like the rest of my family did. We always went out to hunt every week, on the outskirts of the city. He was like my knight in shining armor. He had saved me from myself, and he'd also loved me when I thought that no one could. We came to live in Volterra about a week after he'd changed me, when the thirst was settled. I think that I fell in love with him as soon as I laid eyes on him though. He was my other half, and I wasn't going to let him go.

"Yes, father?" I asked, as I entered the gathering room where Aro, Caius, and Felix were standing in a triangular formation, waiting for me. Aro had been like a second father to me since Charlie was killed, and Caius, a distant uncle. Aro spoiled me like I was his little princess, which is exactaly what I was to Volterra, their princess. Caius, he wasn't the best, but I was still close to him. Felix...there's nothing to say about him. He flirted with me the entire first ten years I was here and got into several brawls with Demetri, that I ended up having to intervene in. They knew that when I got angry, there was nothing on this Earth that could stop me.

Well, there was one thing. Demetri was connected with my powers in some way, form, or fashion. He couldn't control them, but if I allowed him to, he could help me. Also, whatever emotions I was feeling, he could feel them, and vise versa. We aer truly soul-mates, and nothing was going to change that. My powers? They're out of this world. I can do almost anything you can think of. From teleporting myself and others, to moving things with my mind, to creating force fields around people and objects. Some of my family says that I am the most powerful vampire they have ever encountered. I really don't care about the powers, as long as I have my Demetri by my side, I will be okay.

"Bella, dear, we have a couple of things to discuss." His voice was guarded like he was trying to approach the subject carefully. He didn't know how not to anger me with bringing this up.

"Spit it out father. I promise I won't get angry." I said and looked him in the eye.

"Okay..." No vampire that I know of has ever been afraid of anything, yet I could see the slight fear in my father's eyes. Oh great. Just because I almost burn down the palace a few times when I get angry doesn't mean anything! And Caius was asking to be thrown into a wall when he hit Demetri! I couldn't just let that slide! Plus, that time Felix grabbed my ass was almost his death, but it was still his fault! "Felix has asked if he may court you."

"HE DID WHAT?!" I yelled. My eyes, normally a beautiful deep purple, I could feel turning red with the anger that bubbled through my veins. My hands, now flaming fists of dire, were now hanging fiercely at my sides.

"Demetri, get in here now!" Caius called into the hallways of the palace.

Felix came from out of the throne room with a human at his side. The small boy looked frightened, but I ignored it, I had been for the past sixty years, and I could now. "What's going on?"

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" I was about to lunge at Felix, tight, loving arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me back. I struggled at first, but a soft humming calmed me down. I leaned back into the chest that was behind me. The fire in my veins as well as my hands was extinguished and the red slowly drained from my eyes. "I hate it when you do that," I mumbled lazily and placed my head on Demetri's chest and closed my eyes. His chuckled lowly, but ended when father spoke.

"You handled that well." He said sarcastically.

"Don't think this is over Felix." Demetri and I said at the same time, then laughed.

"And next time, I'm not going to stop her." Demetri said and smiled grimly.

"What else did you want to say father?" I had to keep up the perfect daughter pretense because no one really knew that Aro spoiled me rotten except for Jane and Demetri and Caius....well, okay, everyone knew I was spoiled, but in front of the humans, I was the perfect little princess and I was being trained to be the queen in a few years, but of course it would be more like a few thousand or so, if nothing ever happened.

"We...we have had word that Victoria has been spotted in Washington. We're not sure if whether or not she's in Forks, but I am sure that Demetri can track her if need be. But she is killing people in Forks and its surrounding areas, and you know we cannot have that."

I nodded. I had wanted to get my hands on Victoria for as long as I could remember, which is sixty long years. I hated her with every fiber of my being, and she was going to get what was coming to her when I found her. The gift of self preservation would be no help when I got to her. "I leave today father."

"That is fine. But you will take Caius and Felix with you, maybe Alec."

"Never. They will try to stop me. I take Jane and Demetri." They would know when to back off and let me do whatever the hell I felt like doing.

"Okay. Agreed." Aro looked at me like only a father could.

"You wanted to say something else?"

"I hate that you can read me. Yes, there is something else I wish to say. Demetri has asked if he could marry you." Aro looked over my head at my loving boyfriend.

"What?!" I squeaked and turned around to look at Demetri, who was now down on one knee, holding a beautiful Sapphire ring.

"Will you marry me baby?" He smiled his beautiful smile and looked in my eyes.

"Yes Demetri!! Of course I'll marry you!!" I smiled and he slid the ring on my finger, then kissed me passionately.

"Oh thank you baby! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I hugged him and my eyes turned a brilliant gold. If you haven't figured it out yet, my eyes change colors with the emotions that I'm feeling. Red, meaing the firey rage that I possess, and golden for joy. Sky blue is sadness, where dark blue is when I'm serious. Green equals jealousy, but I don't feel too much of that. They turn pink when I'm lusting, or filled with passion. Orange when I'm annoyed, brown when I want to be left alone, which is very different than annoyed. Silver is when I'm thoughtful, black when I'm all powerful. That's when most people should stay away from me. My eyes have only been black one time in my life, and I can't relive that moment for the fear of it coming back. Most of the time, I can control the color of my eyes, because I hate giving away my emotions, but at time like these, I can't help but be over filled with emotion, and my control slipped.

"Good. The wedding prepartions will be when you return from Forks whenever you're ready. There will be a ball held and all of the covens will beinvited. I want them to see the new Bella Volturi, and her fiance." _Be safe sweetheart, they will be there in Forks, as well as at the ball. Face them, only if you must, but try not to harm them. I want you to face the resaon for your troubled past. I also want you to stay for a couple of months. Attend high school again if you wish. I want this done, but you may return as you wish. Only after you kill Victoris though._ I read in his thoughts. I normally hated reading minds, because it made me like _him_, but I thought about it, and my father reads minds, and I really don't care about Edward or any of the Cullens anymore. They were all liars and they decieved me, making me believe that they loved me when they really didn't.

_"Bella, you are nothing more than a pathetic human who I will never harbor feelings for." Edward was looking at me, I couldn't read his eyes, but I thought it was something akin to hate._

_"Edward, what....what are you saying?" The tears were on their way, but I couldn't understand, so they hadn't some yet._

_"See? Stupid! Useless! You can't even tell that I'm leaving you!"_

_"L-leaving m-me?......But why?" My mind wandered back to my birthday party. "Tell Jasper that I'm sorry! It wasn't his fault."_

_"This isn't about Jasper! This is about us! Or what used to be!"_

_"Used to be?"_

_"Bella, I don't love you! I have seen human relationships from the inside and you can never posses the feelings you say you have for me! I thought it would be easy to kill you, but you proved to be an interesting subject. But now I have outgrown you. You are nothing to me. I do not love you, and I never will."_

_"What...what did I do?"_

_"You cannot change your birth, but you are human nonetheless and I cannot be with a human. Perhaps I will go mate with Tanya, a woman worthy of a male like myself! Unlike you! Worthless human!"_

_I couldn't breathe. I could barely see for the blinding tears. "Why?"_

_"I hate you! I hope to never see you again! It will be as if I was never here, your fraile human mind will forget about me like you would if I was here. You wasted my time and now, I'm done with you!" Edward turned and left me in the forest, drowning in my own tears._

A hand on my shoulder awoke me from my daydream. It was early morming and the trip had taken us a few hours. I shook my head to rid myself of the last of my daydream. We were in Forks, in front of the house that once belonged to Charlie. I walked in and smiled. So he had been here. I faintly remembered his smell from when I was human, and now, smelling it for the first time as a vampire, I truly knew what he smelled like. He smelled of lies and betrayal. I was nothing more than a toy to him....to them. A brainless Barbie for Rose, a joke for Emmett, a distraction and experiment for Edward, a pain to Rose, a tastey snack for Jasper, a paitent for Carlisle, and just a little human for Esme. They didn't love me. They never could, but they wanted me to believe that they did.

"He's been here." I said acidly.

"What?" Demetri's head snapped towards me.

"He was here about an hour ago. Alice followed him and came in too, after he left." I said as we walked up the stairs to my room. I saw the shredded picutres all over the floor, along with the CD that I'd broken. After Charlie was killed, I tripped over a floorboard and found everything that Edward had taken from me. My anger got the best of me and ripped everything apart in a blind rage. Smiling evilly, I walked around my room and studied everythign that they touched. I hoped that they understood that the pain I felt was because of them, and that I can never be the same now. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. We start school tomorrow, so we need to go down there now to register. Then we need to get to tracking Victoria."

"Okay." Jane said and looked around my room. I could tell she wanted to say something, but my eyes were leaking brown. I tried hard to fight it, and after about three seconds I won. But those three seconds were long enough for both my best friend and my fiance to see. Then I smiled and they saw the gold that my eyes were giving off. I was happy when I thought about Demetri and I getting married.

Demetri took my hand and we went back outside to the car. We walked into my old high school, and liked what I saw. Some major renovations had been done, and the place looked more upscale, even though the student population was only four hundred and forty seven.

"You must be the new students." A man dark curly hair at the front desk asked. For a brief moment, I wondered what had happened to Ms. Cope, then I remembered that she was human, that she had died probably long ago. _The girls are pretty cute. Stop it Matt! They are in high school._ The man menatlly chided himself and I bit back a giggle. We got that a lot, and most of the time, I ignored it.

"Yes. My name is Bella Swan, this is my brother, Demetri Swan, and my sister Jane Swan." I smiled and made my eyes remain purple. We'd decided to go with the last name Swan, since Volturi was Italian and we wanted to avoid questions.

"Here are your schedules. If you want, since it is still pretty early in the day, you can join your classes now." He handed me the three papers and I gave them to my 'siblings'. If only they knew the kinds of activities Demetri and I engaged in! That would say something about us 'siblings'. I saw that Jane and I had all of the smae classes, and Demetri and I had all except for one. He was livid with the thought of being away from me for evenone moment.

"I think we will attend classes today, if that's alright with you guys?" I looked at Jane and Demetri, who nodded. "God. But first, Mr...."

"Davison. Matthew Davison." He said.

"Mr. Davison, may I get this one class changed on my brother's schedule? He's afwully shy and I'd hate for him to feel out of place." I smiled my most charming smile and handed the piece of paper back to the office secretary.

"Certainly." He smiled back and tapped a few buttons on his personal computer. A new schedule was printed out and he handed the crispy warm paper.

"Thank you." I smiled again and we filed out of the office.

"Why did you say that you wanted to go to class today?" Jane asked.

"Because today is going to be an interesting day." I smiled and we walked into our first class, instantly met with a large group of eyes, but the golden ones stood out against the crowd.

"Bella." I heard someone whisper my name. Him. I smiled.

* * *

I'm back peoples!! I missed you all, and I missed my stories!! I'm going to updat eall of my stories as soon as I can, but this one was the first I wanted to because I just like it a lot!! Love you all!! Please review!!

~Km705.M-san


	5. School, part 1

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be found by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 5: School, part 1**

**EdPOV**

"Bella." I whispered under my breath. How was this possible? How is it that my Bella is alive? And why was she with Demetri and Jane?

Alice, who sat beside me, smiled like she knew this was going to happen. I'll bet that sneaky little girl did too. Emmett, on my other side, was as clueless as I was.

_What the hell?! Man, I've got my Bellsie back!!_ Emmett laughed in his mind.

_I told you that we should come to school today._ Alice smirked.

I shook my head, and looked at Bella again, who was smiling. What is it that I read in her eyes? Was that....anger? Was she angry with me? Well why wouldn't she be? I had left her in the forest in the middle of the night. Plus all of those awful things I'd said...but wait. What else was there? Happiness? Was she also happy to see me? I still couldn't read her thoughts, so I read the ones of Demetri and Jane...or I tried to. As soon as I tried, I was blocked with a shield that was so powerful, it knocked the unneeded air out of me, and caused me to have a headache. I grabbed my head and shook off the sting I was feeling.

"Miss Swan, could you and your siblings please take a seat. There are three available behind the Cullen siblings." _How odd. Why are we getting so many sibling families? Whatever. I just wish that this hard on would go away. That Bella is really something. If only she was a few years older._

I wanted to punch that damn perverted teacher in the face. Bella looked over at him and cocked her head to the side with narrowed eyes. She looked like she wanted to do the same thing.

_No Bella._ Demetri's thoughts were finally audible. What? Why was he sending his thoughts to Bella? It wasn't like she could hear them, could she?

Bella, Demetri, and Jane all took a seat behind us. Bella, behind me, Jane behind Alice, and Demetri behind Emmett. I wonder why they chose that particular seating arrangement. The teacher turned to write the quadratic formula on the board. When he was finished, he turned to the class and grabbed a stack of papers off of his desk. I saw the bulge in front of his pants and growled lowly.

"Miss Swan, will you pass out these papers please?" He was looking behind me.

Bella smiled brightly. "There are two Miss Swans so could you plese specify which one you are reffering to?" She sounded so damn sexy when she spoke like that.

"I was speaking to you Miss Bella."

"Why are you being so formal Mr. Tanka?" Bella's head was cocked slightly to the side.

"I'm being polite. But if you would like for me to drop the 'Miss', then I will." He smiled. _She's so sexy. I want her!_ His mind was filled with the perverted things that he wanted to do with Bella.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." Bella stood up from her seat and walked towards his desk. She was dressed in a smart outfit, looking beautiful in a short pencil skirt tht stopped just shy of the bottom of her thighs, a ruffled white blouse with the top two buttons undone, giving view to the top ofher lacy black bra. And her black heels were clicking with every step she took. I was fighting a hard-on so badly. I could feel my resolve slipping. I glanced around the class and saw that all of the other males in the class were all losing their battles as well. Emmett had given up competely and was thinking about Bella in ways that I haven't even thought of.

"Emmett!" I growled lowly

"I'm sorry Edward. She's just so hot!" Emmett said, his hand in his pants. That pervert. I will kill him when we get home.

Bella took the papers from Mr. Tanka and their hands touched slightly. I heard his heartbeat quicken and his breath catch. _She touched me. Her skin is silky smooth and warm._

Warm? If Bella was a vampire like I suspected, why would she be warm? What was Bella?

She smiled again and turned to the class, then began to pass out the papers. Every guy she passed hit on her, and Bella just ignored them like nothing was fazing her.

**BPOV**

I got seventeen numbers before I'd even made it back to Mr. Tanka's desk. He was a cute teacher, but he was perverted. None of the guys wouldeven equal to my Demetri though.

"Hey, your name's Bella, right?" one of them asked me when I stopped by his desk.

I sighed. No shit. My name is Bella. I sighed. "Yes."

"Well mine is Steven. I'm having a party at my house tonight if you want to come. Tell that Cullen girl she's invited too. You look like you know each other."

"No, we don't know each other....but you can expect me at your party as long as my siblings can come as well." I said polietly.

"Sure, they can come. As long as they don't get in my way of talking to you." He smiled like he was uber sexy. He was a cute guy that I probably would've given a second glance when I was human, but I was different now, changed. Plus I was engaged, but I did want to go to that party.

_Bella._ Demetri thought firmly.

Aww, how cute, he was jealous. I glanced at him and smiled my smile was only reserved for him. He smiled back and settled into his seat. He and Edward shared a thoughtful glance, but neither one of them said a thing, and my shield was still on Demetri's mind, and only I could read his mind.

"So, see you there? And could you please tell the Cullen girl for me? Even if you don't know her, and her brothers and other sister too."

"Sure." I said and walked away to finish passing out the papers to the rest of the people in the class. All of the girls were envious of me because they thought Mr. Tanka was gorgeous, and their boyfriends were hitting on me. They'll all get over it.

I went back to the desk of the teacher, who was sitting down to hide his...recently arisen problem from the rest of the class. I handed him the extra papers, and he made his hand touch my arm. I heard him groan lowly in the back of his throat. Sigh, why were the men back here such pervs? I walked back to my desk behind Edward and sat down.

"I'm sure you heard what the foolish boy said Cullen. You are all invited to his party." Jane said acidly.

"I think that he told Bella to invite us, not you." Emmett said.

Jane opened her mouth to respone, but I cut her off. "I got it Janie. Cullens, you are invited to Steven's party." My voice was bitter as it should be.

"Bella, what....w-" Alice began.

"Don't." Demetri said as my eyes started seeping red. "Please don't or you might die." Demetri warned.

"We might die? Bellsie would never kill us." Emmett said.

"Cullen! Would you please leave Bella alone?" Mr. Tanka said.

Emmett grumbled and turned around in hisseat to face the front.

"May I be excused Mr. Tanka?" I asked, but didn't wait for an answer. I was already out of the door by the time he'd heard what I asked him, with Jane and Demetri following me.

"Are you okay?" Demetri asked, cupping my face in his hands. He tried to look me in the eyes, but I looked at the floor. "Bella." He said softly.

"I need my ring." I found that it had brought me comfort. On the ride here, I was stroking the beautiful gem on the ring, and it helped me get my jumbled thoughts together.

Demetri smiled. "Of course." He pulled the ring out of it's crimson box and slid it on my finger.

"I oughta make them suffer in pain for the rest of the day." Jane growled.

"No, Jane. It will be quite alright. The day gets better after this class is over. I can't tell you what it is, but you just have to trust me. Please." I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled.

"I love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too, my baby, my sexy fiance." I smiled and kissed my wonderful fiance. Emmett was at the door and he saw the whole thing and it was playing in his mind as he went back into the class room. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath, and Alice's sigh.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to get the beginning of the day up before I went to sleep. RoadTrip will be updated with two chapters at the least by this time tomorrow if we're lucky. I'm working on what's going on after this too. I think I will have two chapters of this up too tomorrow....if I get some reviews! I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!!

~KM705.M-san


	6. School, part 2

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be found by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 5: School, part 2**

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Tanka. I had a little emergency." I said as we entered the class and I walked to his desk.

"That's quite alright. But if you have any problems, you know where to find me." He answered and I began to walk off, but his hand clamped over my arm. "I mean, any problems." He said, his voice rough and husky.

I nodded and gently removed my arm from the man's grip. The anger radiating off of those that knew me was evident, but I paid them no mind. I was too busy searching the future for the fun this day was about to hold. I just hoped that Edward stayed out of Alice's mind.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward turned in his seat to whisper to me.

"Yes, I am fine Cullen. I am no longer the weak human I once was. Now, leave me alone." My tone was clipped and acid leaked from my voice. I had to swallow hard before the venom running through my body consumed Edward.

_It's alright Bella. Just calm down._ I heard Demetri thinking.

_Please, _please_ calm down Bella._ Jane's thoughts were next.

I assured them that I was fine by letting a little of the gold in my eyes seep from behind the purple. That seemed to comfort them, so they settled back in their seats.

"Okay class, Bella handed you some papers, and I would like for you to study them for the next week. There will be a test on the formulas and terms in two days."

The class, save the vampires, groaned. That was my first cue of the day. "Mr. Tanka, my father is taking my siblings and I on a traditional camping trip on the day of the test, and we won't have time to study because our mother is expecting soon and we must be on high alert. Why, just this morning we had a false alarm. So could you please postpone the test for just a couple of weeks?" I bit the corner of my lip in a pleading manner, knowing that it would drive the perverted, but cute, man insane.

"Um...I guess so. The test will be taken in one month, so that means that none of you should fail, is that correct?" He turned to the class.

"Yes sir!" They all answered and then cheered.

"Bella, you're the best!" one of them said.

"Oh please tell me you're in all of my classes!" a girl asked. It just so happened that I _was _in all of her classes. I'd seen her schedule run through her mind briefly and confirmed that we were in the same classes.

"I think I might be. What's your name?"

"Rebecca Stanley." Jake had a sister named Rebecca. I wondered if Jake was still alive. I'd had Demetri to track him, but he can't track a wolf. When I'd tried, I couldn't find him either. I had to hope the worst for my furry friend.

Of course I knew her name...and the fact that she was related to my old friend Jessica Stanley. "I think I am. Mr. Davison told me that my sister and brother could ask you if we had any questions." I lied easily.

"Oh I love that man!" She squealed.

"Could you stop by my Biology class? We're having a test today and I haven't studied a lick! Can you talk my teacher out of giving it?!" a young man by the name of Brandon asked me.

"I'll see what I can do." I smiled.

"Okay class, settle down." Mr. Tanka tried to quiet the class. It worked after a few seconds, but I oculd still hear them whispering, 'Bella's the best!' And things to that nature. I was going to get everyone in the school on my side. Then in about a month or so, when the Cullens faced me as a unit, the entire student body would back me up, not that I needed them anyway.

Mr. Tanka taught us about something or other, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind kept wandering to that day in the forest when Edward left me.

_What's wrong?_ How could I have been so stupid as to allow myself to feel upset when Demetri could feel it? Gah! I'm so stupid!

"Nothing babe. It's okay." I whispered as the teacher was writing on the board.

"No it's not. What are you thinking about?" Demetri tried to get into my mind. We were so close that he could, when I wanted him to. No, he can't read minds, but the bond we share is strong and it allows him to peek into my mind when he feels he needs to. "Let me in Bella." He hissed.

"No." I said and struggled to block Demetri. But when he touched my arm, all of my resolve vanished, and he saw what I was thinking about.

"Oh." He said. "I'll kill him." His voice was a little harsher, but not loud enough for the humans to hear.

"Don't. It's..well, I'm not going to say it's okay. But it's just fine. It's brought me to you, and for that, I'm glad." I smiled and again a little bit of bright gold seeped from behind my normal purple.

"Yeah. That's pretty amazing, isn't it?" He smiled too.

"Will you two shush?!" Emmett growled. "I'm trying to listen." He was mad, but so what? _How could she do that to Edward?! She said that she loved him, then she goes and gets engaged to that piece of shit!_

"Large Cullen, I wish you would refrain from calling my fiance a piece of shit. Even in your thoughts." I said. My voice was forever going to be cold whenever I spoke to them

"You can read minds too? See, that means something. Both of you love each other, and if both of you can read minds, both of you can annoy the hell out of people who can't!" Emmett really thought that I was going to get back with Edward, really thought that I still loved him.

"_Both_ of us love each other? I was under the impression that I wasn't loved. That I was nothing more than a 'pathetic human.' But that is over now. It is in the past. And for the recors, no, I don't love Edward like I used to....or at all." I looked at the paper on my desk when Edward cringed in pain.

_Doesn't love me? Bella, how could you not love me?! I know you can hear me, so just answer damnit! How can you not love me?! I did that all those years ago for you! I wanted you to move on and find someone else! I wanted you to forget about me because I wasn't right for you! I never wanted to leave, Bella, I never wanted to hurt you! I'm so sorry!_ Edward's thoughts were pleading.

Fifteen more seconds.

The bell finally rang and I gathered my things. Edward and I were some of the last ones to leave. "I did find someone better. And he would never leave me, even if he is a danger." I left the class and joined my fiance and little big sister. We walked in silence to our next class.

The rest of the classes went most of the same, it was lunch and the class after lunch that I was looking foward to.

We all got in line, the Volturi family in front of the Cullen bastards. I could actually eat human food, but I got my strength from animals, and the elements around me, and of course, Demetri. What can I say? I'm different!

Rosalie's thoughts when she saw me were vain, as I expected them to be. _I can't believe that that little bitch looks better than me!_

Jasper's were _At least I'm not tempted to eat her, though I am tempted to fuck her._ Which earned him a glare from me and a punch from Edward.

"Where are sitting?" Jane asked. She'd had her eye on a human boy since the second class of the day. She was wondering if that could be her singer.

"Yes, that's what he is. And we're sitting at the table beside them. I sat there when I first got here all those years ago." I sighed and smiled, like I was reminicing on old times.

"Good. Bella, won't you tell me what he's thinking?!" Jane pleaded when we sat down.

"Fine. He's thinking that I'm really hot." I smiled. I was telling the truth, but that wasn't all the boy was thinking. I decided to spill it when Jane looked sad. "He's also thinking that I could never equal up to what he thinks you are. WHich is really funny because I'm better than you at almost everything."

The Cullens sat at their old table and glared at us. "I wish they wouldn't look over here. It makes me want to kill them even more." Jane noted.

I nodded. "Me too. What do you think Demetri, not that I don't know already." I looked at him and smiled. He wanted to make the Cullens suffer for the pain they'd caused me. He wanted them to beg for the mercy that he wouldn't show them. He wanted them dead. "You're so sexy when you're thinking evil baby." I almost kissed him on the lips, but I remembered that we were posing as sister and brother. He felt the new wave of lust and looked into my eyes, that now showed a little pink in them.

"Excuse us Jane, unless you want to watch." Demetri gently grabbed my arm.

"Gross. I think I'll talk to my new friend. What's his name Bella?" Jane looked up at me. Demetri and I were now standing.

"His name is Bryan Reeds. He's really popular, but rarely talks to anyone except his friends. Today must be your lucky day because he's gonna come over here as soon as Demetri and I leave. See ya!" I said when Demetri tugged my arm. We left the cafeteria and went into the empty teacher's lounge. It would be empty of teachers for the next forty minutes. He pushed me through the door and locked it behind us.

"Baby.." I moaned when he grabbed my hips and brought me into his arousal.

He smiled and walked me backwards to the table.

**EdPOV**

I can't believe that Bella said that she didn't love me. But who can really blame her? I mean, I left her heartlessly and didn't look twice.

"Alice can you see Bella in the future?" I asked her on the way through the lunch line after Bella had left, even thought they could still hear me.

"No. Everytime I try I get a massive headache like someone's trying to block me from seeing that."

"Someone is. Bella. When they came in the class, I tried to read Demetri and Jane's minds, I got a headache." I explained. Jasper hadn't said a thing to me since he'd realized that I heard his thoughts about my Bella. I guess I really couldn't call her _my_ Bella anymore.

_No, you can't._ Her voice filled my mind, but when I looked over there, she was looking at Demetri with an emotion that I couldn't place.

"Do you think that Bella did that too?" Rose asked. I wasn't really speaking to her because the first thought she had when she saw the new Bella was too vain, even for Rosalie.

"Yes." I grumbled. I looked over at the table they were sitting at, Jane, on one side and Demetri and Bella on the other. They were almost touching. It made me want to vomit the venom that had been piling up in every class. "Jasper, what is Bella feeling right now?"

It took a couple of seconds to answer. "Passion, love, lust, but the strongest one of all is hate....towards us." He looked down at the table in shame. All of us had been horrible to Bela, all of us had broken her heart.

"I wish they wouldn't look over here. It makes me want to kill them even more." We heard Jane say. From the way that they acted today, I could tell that Jane and Bella were close, like she and Alice used to be.

Bella nodded. "Me too. What do you think Demetri, not that I don't know already." She looked at him and smiled. In his thoughts, he wanted to make the us suffer for the pain that we'd caused Bella_...his_ Bella_._ He wanted us to beg for the mercy that he wouldn't show. He wanted us dead. "You're so sexy when you're thinking evil baby." I could tell that she wanted to kiss him from the way she was looking. It was that same look she had given me, only stronger, with a lot more passion....a lot more love.

"Excuse us Jane, unless you want to watch." Demetri took Bella's arm.

"Gross. I think I'll talk to my new friend. What's his name Bella?" Jane looked up at Bella and Demetri, who were standing.

"His name is Bryan Reeds. He's really popular, but rarely talks to anyone except his friends. Today must be your lucky day because he's gonna come over here as soon as Demetri and I leave. See ya!" Bella said in a rush when Demetri tugged her arm. I wanted to punch that punk in the face for pulling her. It wasn't like he'd hurt her, but he still shouldn't have. They left the cafeteria and went to the right.

"Alice, you still can't see?" I asked, and got my answer when she winced. I'd have to go find out of rmyself what they were doing. I rose from my seat and exited the cafeteria as well. Their scents led me to the teacher's lounge.

"Baby.." I heard Bella moan. There was the whoosh of removing of clothes, a quick mewl from Bella that got me hard all over again, then silence. Could she prohibit sounds from exiting places as well? Bella was a powerful vampire. I left from in front of the door and went to my car. I hated getting rid of my Volvo, but cars traveled faster now, and that's how I liked to travel. I sat in and played my Debussy CD, but ended up stopping it when dry sobs racked through my body. If I could have, I would've cried until there were no more tears. That would be less painful than this. My heart was aching, as well as my eyes. I needed to get my Bella back. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to get her back, I vowed to myself. I owed that to myself.

**BPOV**

The bell rang, signaling that the lunch period was over. Demetri and I were out thirty seconds before then, and back in the lunch room in two.

Jasper and Rosalie were in the next class, along with Alice and Emmett. Edward was supposed to be in class, but he was trying to collect himself. I saw that he wasn't going ot leave school like a coward, because that's not how he saw himself. I took a seat beside Rebecca and Demetri sat beside me, Jane behind. We were in the back of the class, as were the Cullens. Damn did I hate them. Demetri sensed the anger I was feeling for having to be in such close quarters with all of them and looked at me cautiously.

Jasper felt the same thing and I felt him trying to comfort me. The wave of calmness was just the ammo I needed. I captured it in an invisible shield, then let my anger seep into it, completely destorying the calm feelings. I sent that back at Jasper, and heard him gasp. I smirked and looked back at Demetri, who had seen the emotions and the force field. Again, the connection we share is so great that he can see what I don't want others to. He smiled at me, then looked at Jasper, who was trying his best to fight off the anger that was trying to consume him. I bit back a bitter laugh and swiped my hand towards him. Almost instantly the emotion disappeared.

_So you do care. If you didn't, you would've let Jasper be angry._ Edward almost smiled at his stupid idea.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, I just didn't want to see you have to explain why he just killed a class of high school kids. Duh." I scoffed and turned back to the front. Rebecca hadn't seemed to notice that I wasn't paying any attention to her, seeing that she was still chatting animatedly in my ear. What could I do to shut her up? I wiped a paper ball off the floor and used my powers to send it flying across the room, to hit the teacher in the head. The class burst out in laughter.

"Okay, who did that?" Her face was beginning to turn red with anger._ Wise asses in here. How would they feel about a pop quiz on chapter 11? All who haven't read it, oh well_ "Okay everyon-"

"Demetri, try to make her change her mind about the quiz." I whispered to him through the laughter.

"How?"

"Aw, my sexy baby. You know how." I smiled. "Just go!"

He smiled at me and shook his head, then stood up from his seat. As Demetri made his way to the fron of the class, I whispered to Jane. "Make all of the kids in here have headaches and stuff. But don't kill them Janie dear. I'll help you."

"K!" She giggled. That girl was so damn evil! Damn, she'd been hanging around me too long. When I first got to Volterra, the only thing on my mind was killing the Cullens. Jane had given me what we now reffer to as 'evil lessons', but I'd surpassed the master, now she was tryingto catch up with me to claim her title as the Queen of the Damned. Cliche, I know.

In then next second, all of the children in the class were groaning, some holding their stomachs, some their ears, and others, their heads. Demetri staggered the rest of the way to the desk, clutching his stomach in false pain. I wouldn't let Jane hurt him, no matter how much they fought.

"Mrs. Gene, my stomach..." Demetri groaned.

"What's wrong?" Her icy face melted as soon as she looked into my baby's eyes, which I'd disguised as purple to match mine. I'd changed the color of Jane's eyes too.

"I think it was the food for lunch..." His body jerked and he doubled over in fake pain.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Gene then heard all of the groans coming from the other students in the room. "Oh dear! I'll go get the nurse." She dashed out of the classroom and Demetri stood up straight. He closed and locked the door from the inside after her, so she couldn't get back in.

Instantly, we cleared the pain from the humans and they looked shocked. "What just happened?" Rebecca asked.

I shrugged. "But whatever it was, it got Mrs. Gene out of the classroom!"

Again, there was cheering. One boy pulled an iPod and his iHome from his backpack and played some music. Earlier in the day, I'd stashed some snacks for them in every desk. "Open your desks people!" I announced. They did it and everyone gasped.

"Bella, how did you..." Rebecca started.

"Shh. Don't ask. Just be happy!" I smiled at her. She nodded and nibbled on her chip and danced in her seat, all the while, looking at Demetri.

"Hey, do you think you could talk to your brother for me? I think he kinda likes me, and I like him too." She squealed.

I had been trying to prepare for this moment for the entire day, but I was still pissed when I heard the words come from her mouth. As I was about to punch her, Demetri and Jane appeared on the floor between our desks.

"Isn't Bella amazing?" Jane said with a large smile.

"Yeah, she's the best!" Demetri said.

"Are you guys triplets or something? I just thought about it, and it seems quite impossible that you're all in the same grade." Rebecca noted.

"You're the first person to ask us that." Jane started, but I inturrupted her.

"Jane and I are twins, but Demetri is just a close frind of the famiyl and after his parents died, he's been with us." I said easily. I didn't want her to think that Demetri and I were real siblings because we were bound to 'accidentally' slip up from time to time, and reveal our real relationship.

"Oh cool....Bella..." Rebecca looked at me, silently pleading that I talk to Demetri for her. Sure, I'd talk to him, but not for her. Don't make me hate you Rebecca...please. People who I hate don't turn out good in the long run. That was why I'd killed Laurent a few years ago. He had come after Demetri and.....I don't want to think about it.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Um...weren't you supposed to be discussing something?" _Come on! I really really like him! If she ruins this for me I'm going to hurt her! I want Demetri!_

It was official. I hated Rebecca Stanley. "Metri, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure." We stood up and walked to the front of the class. We talked for a few minutes, and he kept looking over at Rebecca, who smiled and waved like the idiot she was. "Stop that." I hissed.

"I think it works into the scene." He said and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." I looked down at the floor. If I looked in his eyes I would slip. But he knew that all he had to do was touch me. Demetri cupped his hand under my chin and I felt all of my control going away. He brought my head up so he could look in my eyes.

"Green....green? What does that mean?" When I didn't answer, he put it together. "Oh, you're jealous! That's so cute!"

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, lettind the purple take control of my eyes again. Demetri pulled me into a hug. "You know that no one else can ever take me away from you. Especially not a human."

"But she could be your singer! And I don't want to lose you to her or anyone!" I whined. "I love you Metri!"

"And I love you too Bella. Now tell me,have you seen a singer anywhere in my future?"

I spaced out for a second. "No." I sighed.

"See? Told you." Demetri pecked me on the cheek and smiled. _You know I want to do so much more to you right now than that, don't you?_

I giggled and nodded. I looked back at Rebecca and gave her a thumbs up along with a fake smile. "I hate her." I mumbled. "Can't we let Jane eat her?"

"No. What good would that do?"

"She would be gone and I don't have to worry about trying not to kill her when she tries to talk to you." I said in a duh voice.

"If she does that, then we'll tell her about us."

"But..." I took another look into the future. The student body would handle the news that Demetri and I were together well. Why did that not surprise me? "Fine." I growled. "But I still don't like it."

"Doesn't matter, love. As long as you love me, everything will be alright." Demetri smiled again and we walked to our seats.

_Oh! I'm so excited! I wonder what he said! I hope Bella didn't make me sound desperate! But when Demetri and I get married, that will make Bella, Jane, and I sisters! Then I will have fabulous clothes like them! Oh I can't wait! I wonder when he'll ask me out!! Then propose in a few months if everything goes according to plan!_ Rebecca's thoughts were jumbled up. "What did he say?" She couldn't keep the excitment and desperation from her voice.

"He said-"

"Excuse me, may I talk to Bella please?" Perfect. Here was my inturruption, and here was the beginning of my _real_ fun.

"But she was about to tell me something improtant." Rebecca said.

"I'm sure it can wait." Edward said nicely. I knew he'd heard the whole conversation. He extended his hand towards me, and I refused it, standing up on my own and walking to the spot that Demetri and I had just been standing in. "I'm sure that when Carilsle and Esme find out that you are alive, they will want to see you. Will you come to my house this afternoon? I'm sure you still remember where it is?" He smiled.

"Against my better wishes, I do remember Cullen. I've tried to scrape that part of my life from my mind, but it won't seem to go away." I folded my arms across my chest.

"That means we are meant to be. You can never forget your true love."

"How can I when I've seen him everyday for the past sixty years?" I said coldly and walked to my seat.

"My answer?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. The nerve!

"Asking. May I please have an answer Bella?" His voice was as desperate, if more more, than Rebecca's.

"Yes. My finace, sister, and I will be at your home no later than four this afternoon. We leave no earlier than five-thirty. Understood, Cullen?"

He simply nodded and stood there in front ot me. _This is not my Bella. This Bella is so full of hate, and anger._

"Of course I'm not _your_ damn Bella! That Bella is long dead! I am the new and improved Bella, and damn right I'm full of hate and anger!! You should know, being the one that caused it all."

Edward gasped at my words, then went back to his seat. I was furious when I went back to mine. My breathing was heavy, and my body was hot. I wanted to hit something. Or better yet, someone.

* * *

This story is going a little better than I originally thought it would!! I would like to keep up the reviews, so once you read it, press the little button at the bottom center of the screen please. Oh, and I know that this story is supposed to be dark, but it wouldn't be one of my stories if I didn't put a little fun in it!! If you want the fun aspect of the story gone, just let me know!!

In the meantime, REVIEW PEOPLES!!

Thank you

~KM705.M-san


	7. Memories

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be found by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 6: Memories**

**BPOV**

"We are _not_ having dinner at the Cullens!" Demetri practically yelled at me when we were in my car.

"Yes we are. I want them to know all that I remember when I was human. I want them to feel the pain that I felt, suffer like I did." My voice had gotten threatning, and Demetri dropped the subject.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I....come here." Demetri pulled me into his arms and I buried my face in his chest.

"After I do this, after this is finally done, we're finding Victoria then leaving once I kill her." My voice was about to crack, so I decided to shutup before it did. I hate the Cullens for making me feel like this. No one should have this kind of power over me, and I was going to end it.

"What time are we going?" Jane asked. She hadn't been paying attention when I was talking to Edward, because she was so engrossed in Bryan.

"Four. We leave at five-thirty if everything goes according to plan."

"So we've got thirty minutes to burn. What do you want to do?"

"Hunt. I need all of my energy." I said.

"Are you sure you need _all_ of it?" Demetri whispered huskily in my ear.

"You know I get my strength from you as well, so I think it would be good if we had a little more fun." We slid to the back seat and Jane took the wheel.

"I hate you two greatly." Jane said, but I was too wrapped up in Demetri to reply, as he moved between my legs. We tried to keep out noise level down since Jane hated to hear us, but we never accomplished it. Demetri was just too damn good, and I'm guessing I was too from the sounds he was making. "We're here, can you please stop now?!" Jane said as we pulled up to a trail.

"Mmm hmm." I moaned as Demetri pushed harder to make me reach my orgasm. I clawed at his back and he reached his as well. "Okay," I smiled. "We're done." Demetri helped pull my skirt down. I put his shirt on his arms and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "That wasn't nearly enough time." I whined.

"You know I love you, don't you Bella?" He asked.

"Of course. And I love you too Metri."

"Enough with the lovey dovey stuff. I'm going to go to Seattle and see what I can hunt." Jane said from the front seat when Demetri and I got out of the car.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." I said to Demetri.

"But I do want to." He said. "I want to be with you, and even if that means hunting with you. Remember, I did when you were a newborn. I didn't want you to kill humans, because I knew you didn't want to. I hunted with you then, I'll hunt with you now." He smiled and took my hand.

"Okay then, we've got ten minutes, lets hunt." We ran into the forest and began our quick hunt.

****

"Welcome Bella." Carlisle greeted with his normally cheerful face. "Ah, Demetri and Jane as well." He gestured us into the house and we followed him.

"Oh Bella!! I've missed you so much!" Esme smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. No one can stay mad at Esme forever. She had a motherly, loving face anad voice, something that no one could hate.

"Hello Esme." I said curtly.

"Please, take a seat." Carlisle's hand swept to the love seat that Edward was already occupying half of.

"No thank you. We'll stand, we don't plan on staying long." I said.

"What's wrong Bellsie?" Emmett asked when he saw that I was becoming somewhat distant after a minute of silence.

"Please refrain from calling me that." My eyes still held their purple color, but it wasn't going to last long. That was definite.

_Bella, my daughter. She looks at us as if we are strangers and she hates us._ Carlisle's thoughts were clear.

"I do my dear 'father'." I spat out the name with malice.

"Will you please tell us why?" Carlisle's voice was pained.

"Gladly." I took Demetri's hand and focused all of my energy on their minds. "Most of you promised me something, and all of you treated me in a way I can never forget. I will allow you to look into my human memories and see what I am talking about. Please close your eyes." I sounded like a flight attendant with the lack of emotion in my voice. "Baby, I need you." I knew that I needed him to be me life source, because I wasn't going to be able to projuect images into all of their minds without help.

"I'm right here Bella. Always." He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. Edward cringed, while the rest of the family had no reaction what so ever.

The first image I played in their minds, was, to me, the most honest. It was between Rosalie and I, one day while I was at the Cullen's house.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"I'll be right back Bella. I need to talk to Jasper and Carlisle about something." Edward told me._**

**_"Okay." I said before I was given a quick kiss and Edward took off up the stairs, leaving me in the living room._**

**_A few minutes later, Rosalie walked in with Emmett._**

**_"Hey Bellsie!" He said and smiled._**

**_"Hiya Em." I greeted back._**

**_"Well, I'm going upstairs, see ya later." Four minutes had passed and Emmett spent it poking Rosalie. He left us alonce in the room._**

**_"I think I'm going to go check on Edward now." I said. I had never been frightened of Rosalie, but she just made me nervous._**

**_"No you're not. We're going to have a little talk." She grabbed me by my arm and threw me over her shoulder roughly. We ran deep into the forest, my guess was that we ran far enough that Edward and the others couldn't hear._**

**_"What do you want to-ooof!" She threw me on the ground._**

**_"Listen, I want you gone." Her voice was serious._**

**_"What?" I choked._**

**_"I don't like you and I don't like what you and your little human mind is doing to Edward. You need to leave before you get us all killed, or before you get killed. That would hurt Edward and I can't see my brother hurting."_**

**_"What are you talking about?" I asked her._**

**_"Are you dumb? Damn! I want you to leave! Forget you ever saw us! Forget about us because you are nothing! You are worth nothing! Do you know how much it hurt Edward when you said that you didn't want kids?"_**

**_"No. Edward and I agreed that we weren't going to have children."_**

**_"Dumb bitch!" Roaslie slapped me. Hard. She drew blood from my jaw and left a sratch right there._**

**_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at her._**

**_"Don't you get it?! Edward wants two children! A little boy, Anthony Edward Masen, and a little girl named Elizabeth Allie Masen. He wanted his little boy to have the green eyes he used to have, and his little girl to have brown ones like you! But no, you've ruined everything! You hurt him when you said you didn't want children! So I want you gone, you stupid human bitch!"_**

**_I took a deep breath as I let everything sink in. Edward wanted to have children? Why didn't he tell me? Even if what Rosalie was telling me was true, she had no reason to speak to me that way. And she she hit me. That was unacceptable. "Rosalie, if it hurt Edward so badly, he should've told me, not you. Therefore it wasn't your business to tell me. And if you hit me one more time, I'm going to set you on fire in a canyon and enjoy seeing you burn. Got that bitch?" I had never like cursing or threatening, but Rosalie was pushing my buttons._**

**_'So she's bold now. Impressive.' Rosalie thought in the vision. She turned around and walked off. Before she was out of sight, I winced and grabbed my chest. I think she'd bruised a few of my ribs and the cut on my face was burning. Rosalie heard me and turned to see me. "Are you okay?"_**

**_"Like you care." I said, and winced again._**

**_"I don't. But I can't let Edward see you like this."_**

**_"I'm fine. Leave me alone." I swatted her hand away. "I'm going home. Tell Edward...I dunno, make up something." I walked away from Roaslie and went to my truck. Before I'd made it down the road far, the tears that had been building up in my eyes spilled over. It was both from the physical pain of my ribs, and the emotional pain of what Rosalie had just told me. Why wouldn't he tell me something like that?_**

**_*End Flashback*_**

I let the family have their moment to glare at Rosalie.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett asked. _I knew she was mean, but damn! That was just evil._

"I...I don't know." Rosalie looked at her hands now placed in her lap. _I can't believe that I did that to her. No wonder she hates me._

"I hated you before that 'Rose'." Again, the pet name was mocked. "Are you done, because Emmett is next."

I didn't give them time to answer before Iplayed the next image in their minds.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_"Hey Emmett?" I said._**

**_"I told you to call me 'Papa Em' Bellsie." He said with a smile._**

**_"Well Papa Em?" I giggled._**

**_"Yes my Bellsie?"_**

**_"Do you love me?" I asked a different question that I wanted to._**

**_"Of course I love you. You are my little sister and I will love you forever and ever."_**

**_"Forever and ever?" I repeated like a small child._**

**_"Yerp. You're gonna be my little sis until the end of time, and then when it starts back." He smiled._**

**_"Good. Promise you'll never leave?" I had no idea why I was feeling so insecure._**

**_"I promise Bellsie." He said._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

"And did you keep your promise, Papa Em?" I smiled evilly.

"I didn't mean....I didn't mean to. I never wanted to leave you Bella. You know that." Emmett's voice was sad. The visions of Jasper and Alice, then Carlisle and Esme were the same, showing why I resented them. But it was time to show what Edward's last words to me were.

"Is that all?" Rosalie asked.

"No, there's one more. The main reason for all of this. The fact still remains that if this hadn't happened, I wouldn't be standing here as Bella Volturi right now." I smirked again as the mini movie began to play in their minds.

**_*Flashback*_**

_**"Bella, you are nothing more than a pathetic human who I will never harbor feelings for." Edward was looking at me, I couldn't read his eyes, but I thought it was something akin to hate.**_

_**"Edward, what....what are you saying?" The tears were on their way, but I couldn't understand, so they hadn't some yet.**_

_**"See? Stupid! Useless! You can't even tell that I'm leaving you!"**_

_**"L-leaving m-me?......But why?" My mind wandered back to my birthday party. "Tell Jasper that I'm sorry! It wasn't his fault."**_

_**"This isn't about Jasper! This is about us! Or what used to be!"**_

_**"Used to be?"**_

_**"Bella, I don't love you! I have seen human relationships from the inside and you can never posses the feelings you say you have for me! I thought it would be easy to kill you, but you proved to be an interesting subject. But now I have outgrown you. You are nothing to me. I do not love you, and I never will."**_

_**"What...what did I do?"**_

_**"You cannot change your birth, but you are human nonetheless and I cannot be with a human. Perhaps I will go mate with Tanya, a woman worthy of a male like myself! Unlike you! Worthless human!"**_

_**I couldn't breathe. I could barely see for the blinding tears. "Why?"**_

_**"I hate you! I hope to never see you again! It will be as if I was never here, your fraile human mind will forget about me like you would if I was here. You wasted my time and now, I'm done with you!" Edward turned and left me in the forest, drowning in my own tears.**_

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Edward you idiot! How could you?!" Emmett launched at Edward.

"What the hell?" I said as Demetri gripped my hand tighter and pulled me behind him. "fool." I muttered when Edward came crashing into his and knocked Demetri into me. "Look, you're pissed at Edward, whatever. That has nothing to do with me. Everything will be fine and none of you will get hurt as long as you stay out of my way, okay? As much as I hate you, father told me not to harm any of you in any way."

"Father?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro. I am like a daughter to him. Also, he wanted me to tell you all that you are invited to the ball we are having to announce me as Bella Volturi. It is also mine and Demetri's coming out as an engaged couple."

"Engaged?" Rosalie spat. "You're engaged to a tracker?!"

"I wish you wouldn't speak so loudly. And yes, we are engaged." I said bluntly. I looked at Demetri and he nodded. "Something is about to happen, and I need you to stay out of my way."

"Is she coming?" Jane asked.

"Yes. She'll be here in about five minutes." I said with my eyes closed.

"Who is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Victoria."

"What do you want with her?"

"I'm going to kill her."


	8. Revenge

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

After he left her, Bella wandered out alone at night only to be found by a ravenous vampire. By some turn of events, he decided to spare her life and change her instead, even going so far as to helping her curb her appitite from human blood to animal blood, when she cannot do it on her own. Now, 60 years later, a happily engaged Bella returns to Forks after a weird dream, in hopes that history won't repeat itself.

**Chapter 7: Revenge**

_Recap:_

_"Yes. She'll be here in about five minutes." I said with my eyes closed._

_"Who is she?" Carlisle asked._

_"Victoria."_

_"What do you want with her?"_

_"I'm going to kill her."_

**BPOV**

A series of gasps filled the room.

"I cannot allow you to do that Bella." Carlisle said in his authority voice.

"And why not?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from his mouth. I wanted to hear him say the words that would fire my hatred for him, that would feed it.

"Because she is now our ally. Twelve years ago, she helped us capture two members of another coven that was attacking humans in the area and we still owe her for that."

"Of course you do." I said. They didn't know that Victoria only helped them to try to find me. When she didn't, she left. "Well I too owe her, but for a completely different reason than you."

"How long babe?" Demetri asked.

"Two and a half minutes." I said and looked at the door. "Unless you want this to go down in your house, I suggest we move to the clearing." I asked and walked out of the door, still hand in hand with Demetri and while Jane followed.

"What is going to happen Alice?" I heard Carlisle ask from behind me.

"I don't know. Bella won't let me see." Alice said. "Let me see Bella. Please." I hated begging unless it was from a person I was about to kill.

"Wait." Was the only word I said. When we were in the clearing, there were forty-five seconds left before Victoria showed up. I lifted the shield on Alice's powers and allowed her a glimpse into the future. She and Edward gasped and I lowered the shield.

"Bella, you can't." Edward said.

"Do not speak to me Cullen." I told him. "Fifteen seconds. Jane, are you ready?"

She took a step back and preppared herself. "Ready sis." I smiled. I loved it when she called me her sister. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Now!" I said as Victoria entered the clearing. Instantly, I felt Jane's powers go to her and Victoria doubled over in pain. "Well, well, well. Victoria, fancy seeing you here, isn't it?" I flung my hand and threw her into a nearby tree with my powers.

"Argh!" She cried out.

"Okay. Thanks Jane."

"No problem." Jane retreated to a safer distance with Demetri by her side.

_If you need me, you know I'll be there._ Demetri was thinking.

"Of course." I smiled at him and turned my attention back to Victoria. There was a howl in the distance, and a large reddish brown wolf entered the clearing withing seconds of the howl. "Jake?" I asked, then smiled. It was Jake! He wasn't dead! Oh thank God!

He cocked his head to the side, sniffed, then sneezed.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire, and I probably stink to you. But I can't talk right now." I caught Victoria by her leg as she tried to escape and slammed her to the ground. "Where are you going? THe fun is just beginning." A swift series of punches to her face caused her to stumble around.

"Bella, I cannot allow you to do this!" Carlisle's voice boomed.

"You don't have to _allow_ me to do anything. You are not the boss of me." My eyes were changing to red with the anger coming from my insides.

_What the hell? Why are her eyes red?!_ Emmett thought.

"She's angry. I've heard of this happening in my studies, but I have never encountered a vampire whose eye color changes with their every emotion. It must have taken a lot of power to control that. She may very well be the strongest vampire that ever existed." Edward said.

"Edward, stop her before she destroys Victoria!" Carlisle demanded.

"Right. Emmett, Jasper!" Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all lunged at me.

I simply laughed and flung them all into trees as I'd done with Victoria. "You really think you can stop me?!"

Emmett was the first to recover, and the first to come at me again. This time, I put up a barrier that allowed no one outside to come into it. The barrier covered Victoria and I, with a lot of space for me to torture her.

"Victoria, I'm going to kill you like you killed Charlie." I said.

"Wait, Victoria killed Charlie?" Edward mumbled.

The memory played crystal clear in Jacob's mind from where his place outside the window that night.

"Oh God. Carlisle, Bella watched as Victoria tortured and killed Charlie. She needs this." Edward said.

"But she helped us. I can't allow an ally to be killed." Carlisle protested.

"You don't get it, do you?! She helped you to see if she could get a lead on me! Jane." Another surge of pain went through Victoria's mind and she howled out in pain. "Tell them Victoria. Tell them how you tortured Charlie in front of me. Tell them how you used them, how you tried to get to me."

"That isn't possible. If she wsa tring to get to you, I would've read it in her thoughts." Edward shook his head.

"You're not nearly as powerful as you think you are Edward." I spat his name. "Victoria has found a way to project false thoughts to vampires with powers like yours."

"And how do you know this?" Edward wondered.

"I am stronger than you. It's as simple as that. Whatever newly acquired power Victoria has doesn't work with me. I can see and hear her true intentions." While we were talking, Emmett was preparing to run into the barrier I'd put up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Emmett." I turned to him.

"I'll do as I damn well please!" He growled angrily.

"Aw, is the poor Emmett's ego bruised because he got his ass handed to him be a girl?!" I mocked. "Pathetic."

Emmett charged blindly at my barrier, and was again thrown backwards.

"That's not even possible!" Alice gasped.

"You just saw it, therefore it is." I rolled my eyes and got back to Victoria. "Do you want to tell them how you killed Charlie, or should I?"

Her bloodcurdling sceam was what I needed to hear.

"Thank you Jane, but I can handle it from here." I said to my sister.

She nodded and her powers disappeared from Victoria.

"Won't you tell them how you broke every bone in his body?!" I yelled angrily, grabbing her arm and yanking until it hung out of place. "Or how you bit him and let the venom spread through his body?!" I scratched her and my venom leaked into her system. She threw her head back and screamed again.

"Bella stop it!" Alice called out.

"Why the hell should I?! You weren't the one who sat there and watched your father be tormented to his death!! You weren't the one who'd lost everything she had to live for!! You could never understand how I feel! So you should just stay the hell out of my way!" A blast of energy exited my body and knocked down the trees in front of me.

"Shit! Demetri, go!" Jane yelled.

"Right!" Demetri ran to me and stepped through my barrier. "Baby, calm down." He placed his hands on either side of my face. "Bella, no. Don't let it happen. You can control this. Please fight it." He was reffering to my eyes, which were now turning a powerful onyx. "You don't want to hurt any of them."

"How could he get pass her barrier?" Emmett asked.

"He is her power source. The reason she chooses to live. They love each other....and their love is more powerful than anything we could ever imagine." Edward mumbled. _More powerful than the love she held for me._

"Well if that's the case, then you can go through too, right?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Right?!"

"I don't know!!" He finally yelled.

"Well go try!"

Edward nodded and started running for my barrier.

"Are you stupid?! Don't go towards her! Cullen she will not hesitate to kill you!! Get back!!!" Jane screamed at Edward as he got closer to me and Demetri. "DON'T!!"

Edward approached the barrier as another blast of power left my body. It disenegrated Victoria in one blow, and knocked Edward to the ground, creating a large crator.

"Bella, calm down." Demetri cooed.

"No! Why should I? Why not just get it over with? He left me and caused me so much pain! Mike almost raped me! I cried damn near everyday! AND CHARLIE DIED!! IF EDWARD HAD BEEN THERE, CHARLIE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!! IT'S ALL HIS FAAAUUULLLT!!!!" Fire covered my entire body and I lifted my hand towards Edward. "I'm going to kill him!" Demetri grabbed my wrists and the fire there died. "No, let me kill him!"

"You know I can't do that baby." Demetri's voice was calm and soothing. He turned me to him and kissed my lips. Immediately the fire on my body was cut off and I melted into Demetri's arms and passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, while he put his around my waist.

Demetri's lips traveled from my jaw to my collar bone. My head fell back and I moaned in pleasure.

"Better?" He asked when he saw that my eyes had regained their purple color.

"Yes." I sighed as he sniffed my neck. "It's always better with you here." I smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you Metri."

"I love you too Bella." He smiled and kissed my hair. "My Bella."

"Your and only yours." I smiled and stepped away from him. I frowned at the sight of Victoria's ashes in a pile. "I really wanted more of a fight than that. Oh well." I shrugged, then looked at Edward. "Get up." I growled at Edward. He groaned and attempted to move, but his entire body was in pain. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I reached down in the deep hole Edward had made in the ground and grabbed him by his neck. "You should've listened to Jane fool." I threw Ewdard to the ground by his family.

"I couldn't. I was blinded by love." Edward murmered. "I was afraid you were going to get hurt." He finally stood up and grunted in pain.

"Oh now you've done it!" Jane groaned and took a few steps back.

"Bella, no." Demetri said firmly.

"What?" I asked innocently. "You think I'm going to challenge this imbecile to fight me because he questions my powers? Oh, of course not. I wouldn't want to kill him." I smirked.

**DemetriPOV**

Bella is so hot when she gets cocky. And I love that sexy little smirk of hers. "Bella....." I groaned and she turned around to put her back to me while I was still holding on to her.

"Yes baby?" She said slyly and gently swayed her hips from side to side against me.

My head fell foward and came to rest on her shoulder. _You know what you're doing to me._

"Of course I do." She smiled. I knew she could feel me getting hard and she was enjoying it.

"Bella..." Alice gulped. "What exactally are you....and what is Demetri to you?"

"I am a vampire, like everyone else here except for Jake. And Demetri is the one who changed me. We fell in love as soon as I opened my eyes as a changed vampire. My poers surpass all of those who know me, going futher than any of you could ever imagine. Father, Jane, Demetri, and I think that Demetri is the source of my powers. Meaning that he can help me keep them in check if need be, as you saw. Demetri is my other half, and my love. I cannot live without him." Bella explained to Alice Cullen.

All of her words were making me feel better about myself, and about our relationship. She loved me, and by the way her aura was radiating, everything she said was the truth.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, my erection steadily growing. If we didn't leve now, I was probably going to fuck her senseless right here in the middle of the forest.

She giggled when she read the thought in my mind. "That's not such a bad idea Metri." I could tell by the sound of her voice she was stil smiling.

"It's going to come true in a second." My mouth was at her neck and I felt a shiver run down her spine. I loved that I could do that to her. And that I was the only one who could do that to her.

"Yes, I'm glad you're the only one who can do that too baby." Bella sighed and leaned futher into my chest, then wiggled her hips a little more on my already fully hard dick.

"Ohhh...don't do that..." I tried not to moan. Bella giggled. I cleared my throat. "Ahem. I-if you a....are don-ne here...." I hissed as Bella pushed up against me. "Why are you like this after you use your powers?..." I rolled my neck.

She giggled again. "I don't know. But you know you like it."

"Damn right I do." I picked up her left hand and kissed the ring that adorned on it.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, Demetri and I have business to attend to before we get ready for Steven's party tonight. Don't forget that you're invited as well Cullens." Bella said and turned to me. I knew that she could feel my hard on pressing into her stomach. "Are you really that ready?"

"What do you think?" I growled huskily.

"I think that you want me. C'mon, let's go. We've got four hours until the party, and I want to spend every mintue with you." Bella smiled and jumped on my back and we walked to the car.

"If you really think that Bella is going to firgive you so easily, you've got another thing coming. The first five years of her changed life were spent trying to forget you, but she couldn't and now, she is more powerful than all of us. You can't see how hard she is struggling, but I've witnessed it first hand and I'll be damned if I allow any of you to ruin her progress. If you so much as take the wrong step, Bella will not hesitate to destroy you, against Aro's better wishes. Now, stay out of our way and you won't get hurt. Jacob, Bella will come to speak with you tomorrow if you allow her to."

The wolf whined, and Jane took that as an acceptance.

"Bella does not blame you for anything. And she is sorry for any trouble she caused you in the past." Jane turned and walked towards us.

"You know that wasn't needed." Bella said, still on my back.

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be known. Please don't be angry." Jane's voice was frightened, and Bella sensed it. I could feel the worry in her aura, and she looked at Jane.

"I'm not angry. I want to thank you for saying what I could not." Bella smiled, and Jane did too.

"Do I have to drive again?"

"Of course Jannie. And Bryan will be at the party, so you'll have your own little fun." Bella told her best friend.

Jane giggled girlishly. "Okay. Glad to know."

We walked to the car and Bella and I climbed in the back. I knew she loved to be on top, but this time, I wanted to be dominant for a while. My love moaned when I entered her and arched her back to me. I smiled as I always did when she responded like that.

"So, how is this party going to be? Are they coming?" Jane asked.

Bella struggled to speak as I moved between her legs. She bit her lips and I went deeper and faster. "Y-yea-h. Th-oh-ey are gonna b-be there."

"Are we going to have fun?"

"You know it." Bella smiled then clawed at my back. "It's always fun when the Volturi show up at a party." She smiled again then threw her head back and screamed.


	9. Anger

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 9: Anger**

**BPOV**

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I rushed down the stairs. "We're going to be late! C'mon Jane!"

"Hang on!" She yelled from in the bathroom.

I sighed and shook my head. Demetri was looking stunning in his black button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his form fitting, but not tight black slacks, and his hair looking as perfect as it always does. "You look amazing."

He smiled and stood up from the couch. "As do you baby."

I was wearing a tight white strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh, a gold belt on my waist, and white, gold-trimmed peep toe heels. "I don't look that good Metri." If I could've blushed, I could have.

"The hell you don't. Bella you don't know how good you look." Demetri stood up and crossed the small amount of sidtance between us. "I love how beautiful and sexy you are." His voice was deep in my ear.

I giggled and turned to face him. As soon as our lips met, Jane burst out of the bathroom. "So, how do I look?"

She was wearing a one shoulder baby blue dress that clung to her well, with matching heels. Her hair was up like mine, and her light make-up was flawless. "You look like a baby doll." Demetri said.

"Thanks...that's good right?" Jane asked.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Demetri rolled his eyes then turned to me.

"Jane, you look beautiful." I smiled when she did a full turn, giving view of her from all angles.

"Thank you Bella. I knew you'd tell me." She glared at Demetri.

"Yeah, whatever. Bella, you driving?"

"Yup." I grabbed the keys off the table. "Let's go."

**EdPOV**

"You're not seriously going to that party are you?" I asked Emmett.

"Yes, we are. We _all_ are. I didn't like the way that Steven guy was looking at Bella." Emmett said.

"I have no idea where you were, but we all know that Bella can take care of herself. Very well, I might add." I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. That was only because Victoria was there and she was pissed 'cause he killed Charlie. Man, that made me feel bad that we weren't there."

"I know." I sighed.

"But we're going to make up for it. We are going to be there for her now. Whenever she needs us, we will be there."

"Why don't you get it?! Bella doesn't _need_ us anymore! She has her....her....fiance." I spat out the word. "And she has Jane. I'm not going to that party Em, and that's final!" I plopped down on the couch.

Emmett looked at me. "Fine. If you're going to be so damn stubborn about it, I'll make you go."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would brother dear." Emmett smiled after yelling, "Esme!"

"Yes Emmey?" Esme dashed down the stairs.

"Edward is being mean and he won't go to the party with me, Rose, Jazz, and Ali."

"Edward, why won't you go to the party with your brother and sisters?" Esme asked in her sweet motherly voice.

"Because Bella is going to be there." Emmett said.

"You don't want to see Bella?" Esme asked.

"Of course he does." Emmett said before I had a chance to answer. "But he's too scared because Demetri is going to be there. We all want him to win Bella beac, but Edward is being an unfair coward. Plus it wouldn't be right for us to go to a party without being a unit."

"Emmett's right dear. You are going to the party and that's final. Now get u pand go get dressed."

"Fine." I said and went upstairs. I dressed in a black shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. Bella liked to see me dressed in black when she was human. So maybe this will make her see that I remember everything about her before I left...before she was changed.

**BPOV**

We pulled up at the same time as the Cullens. We all spoke politely and I took notice of Edward's outfit. He and Demetri were wearing the same thing. It was actually kind of disturbing. "Here." I went back to the car and pulled a dark purple shirt out of the back seat. He changed shirts in front of them, then we went into the house. I heard Emmett think, 'What are those scratches on Demetri's chest?' And I smiled. I had placed those scratches there the night before. They would be gone by the morning or so.

"Hey Bella!" Rebecca screeched as we walked in the door. Demetri was right behind me, one hand on my waist. "Demetri! How nice to see you!" She tried to get pass me, but I wouldn't budge. "Hello Jane." She said.

"Hi Rebecca." I sighed.

_Demetri looks so yummy!_ She thought.

I snarled and glared at her. Demetri tightened his grip and led me to the other side of the room. We heard someone yell, "Hey, Bella's here!" And a mob of people came running towards us.

Damn.

"Bella, must you be so damn sexy?" Demetri said in my ear.

I smiled and looked at him. "It's not like I try to."

"Hey Bella. Come dance with me!" a boy by the name of Brandon asked.

"Bella, now that you're here, this party can really get started." someone said.

"Move people! This is my party, and Bella is my guest!" Steven pushed his way through the crowd and stepped in front of me. "Glad you could come Bella!" He said and took my hand then kissed it.

"Glad you invited me. This is a nice house you have here Steve." I smiled, looking around.

"Thank you. It belonged to my parents. But they disappeared a while ago. The house is mine and my sister's." I could tell the subject was something he didn't want to talk about. "We live here with our aunt. But she's gone away for a couple of days."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Well, like I think someone said a second ago, now that you're here, we can get this party started!!" Steve exclaimed and pointed to the DJ booth. The music was changed to a more up beat tune and the volume was turned up.

Everyone began dancing except for the one Cullen. The one that I hated with every fiber of my being. The others, I was more or less, forgiving over time. He stood in the corner, staring at me. A few bold girls worked up the gall to ask him to dance, but he refused them with a smile. I danced with Demetri and Jane most of the time. When Bryan came over and asked Jane for a dance, she looked at me and I smiled. "I've got an idea." I whispered to her.

I looked up at the DJ booth and concentrated hard to make my way into the young boy's mind. I smirked once I'd entered.

_Play a Tango song. Dedicate it to the Cullen siblings._ I said in his mind. I'd learned that I could instill thoughts into other people's heads one year after Demetri had changed me and I wanted Aro to buy me a car. I thought about the type of car I wanted and everything, about twelve minutes later, there was a car waiting for me outside the palace. I'd worked on the timing, and found that I could et people to do it immediately.

The DJ came on the microphone and began talking. "This next song is dedicated to the Cullen siblings. Where's the lucky couple?"

A spotlight found Jance and Demetri. Jane looked at me and narrowed her eyes. _What the hell did you just do?_

"Nothing Janie dear." I said.

The song came on and we all rushed to the center of the dance floor, which was really the living room. "Ask him to dance." I whispered to Jane.

"B-Byran, will you dance with me?" Jane studdered. I couldn't believe that my Janie actually studdered.

"Sure." He smiled. Bryan was a cute guy. I ran a quick background check through his mind and saw that there was nothing wrong with him.

We all began dancing in the middle of the floor, turning and twisting. It was more of a sexy dance, and Bryan was getting more and more nervous. He was fighting off an erection. I giggled.

"What is it love?" Demetri asked in my ear.

"You and Demetri have the same thought process right now." I threw my head back in laughter as I felt Demetri pushing into my stomach.

"Well it wouldn't be this hard if you weren't so gorgeous. And your dancing isn't helping a bit."

"What's wrong with my dancing?" I turned around and dropped to the floor, swaying my hips as I came back up.

"That's what's wrong with your dancing. It's too....too..."

"Sexy?"

"Yes. Perfect. It's too sexy. And it's turning me on. In a second, I'm going to-"

Demetri was inturrupted by a hand on his shoulder. "May I dance with Bella, please?" Steven asked, slightly nervous when Demetri growled.

"Of course you can!" I smiled and nudged Demetri in the ribs. He stepped back reluctantly and Steven took his place, with his hands on my hips. The song changed to one that wasn't quite as fun as the previous, but we made it work.

"Boy, Demetri's really protective of his sister, isn't he?" Steven smiled.

"Sister? Oh Heavens no!" I laughed. "We aren't really related. Jane and I are twins, but Demetri is a friend of the family. He's been with us since he was younger, and since his parents died a while ago, my parents decided to let him stay with us."

"Oh." Steven looked sad at the thought. _So they do have a connection. I knew I wasn't seeing things._

"What are you thinking about?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you look tonight." He lied uneasily. _That smile. I've got to ask her._ "D-do you and Demetri have anything...you know...on the side?"

"Kinda. We've been on and off since we were fourteen." I said. Of course it was a lie. Demetri and I had had our occasional rough patches, but we loved each other.

_You know that's right._ I heard Demetri's voice flood my mind. I smiled and shook my head.

"I kinda thought you two had something. Is....are...how close are you?"

"Very. He's my best friend. Along with my little sister Janie. And to tell you the truth, she's older than me." I looked over to where she and Bryan were beside the punch bowl talking and laughing. She saw me looking at her.

_You're the best Bella._ She smiled at me.

I smiled back, my answer to her thoughts. Bryan was thinking about how he could ask Jane out on a date. Aw. How sweet.

The song ended and Steve stepped back. I faked a frown and looked at him.

"You still want to dance?" He said with a slight grin.

"Yes." I nodded. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

"Mind if I cut in?" Edward's voice came from behind Steve.

"Um....n-no....not at all." Steve studdered under Edward's fierce glare. He walked away, mumbling. I looked behind me when I felt anger rush through my system. Demetri bounded across the floor in three quick steps, leaving Rebecca standing alone in the corner. _Of course, he's going to Bella._ She scoffed and rolled her eyes, following behind Demetri. He reached me before she did, of course.

"Excuse me. Too much testosterone." I slipped away from their glares and darted to the punch bowl before going to Rebecca. "Um...Rebecca, where ya going?" I tried my best to sound nice.

"I was going to the punch bowl." _Get out of my way. I'm going to get Demetri._

"Here, have mine." I handed her the glass of punch.

"Oh...thank you." She tried to think of another reason to go to Demetri, who was still standing in front of Edward. They hadn't moved, and they weren't going to until I got over there.

"I think Jane wanted to talk to you. She and Demetri were talking earlier when I got dressed. I think he mentioned you!" I squealed and rolled my eyes on the inside. It was going to be so wonderful when I got to tell everyone that Demetri and I were engaged. Or at least seeing each other. I was looking foward to seeing the look on Rebecca's face in person.

"Really?!" She jumped up and down. "Okay!" She speed walked to Jane, who looked confused and pissed.

_What the hell did you do?_ Jane asked as I went back to Edward and Demetri.

"Just play along. Tell her Demetri said she was cute or something." I said, knowing she could hear her.

Jane sighed. _Oh fine._

"Yay! Thank you!" I smiled and turned back to the boys who were glaring at each other. "Metri, calm down."

"No." He growled. "He wants to take you from me." Demetri's eyes turned red. He was tapping into my powers and I could feel a slight pull. "Let'd take this outside."

"Good idea." Edward smied. We slipped out of the house unnoticed by everyone except for Jane. I heard her excuse herself from the conversation. She came to stand behind Demetri.

"Demetri, calm down." I begged. The pull was growing stronger. How was he doing this?

"He's going to hurt you again."

"Baby the only one that's hurting me is you." I bit back the scream as pain engulfed my body. I grabbed the front of Demetri's shirt as my knees gave out.

"Whatever you're doing, stop it! Can't you see that you're hurting Bella?!" Edward's voice was worried and he looked at me. His hand reached out to touch me, but it was blocked by an invisible barrier. Jane tried and succeeded. She held my arm up to keep my body from hitting the ground. The Cullens came out of the house with worried looks on their faces as I cried out in pain.

"H-hurting B-Bella?" Demetri looked down at me. "Bella?" He reached down and picked me up. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He breathed into my hair. "I had no idea."

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Alice's soft voice.

I pushed away from Demetri and stood up. I hated feeling weak. "I'm fine." As soon as my feet touched the ground, though, I fell to my knees.

"Demetri, what the hell did you do?" Jane asked, kneeling next to me.

"I-I don't know. I w-was mad at Cullen.....I was so mad." Demetri was at a loss for words.

Edward had pulled out his cell phone and was talkign to Carlisle. "Carlisle will be here in ten minutes."

I shook my head. "That won't be nescessary." I cried out in pain again as the pull returned. "Calm down Demetri!" I barked at him.

But he was already consumed in his anger. "You think that doctor father of yours can do more for her than I can?!"

Edward thought about it for a second. I could still read his mind through all the pain I was in. His mind was the _only_ one I could still read thorugh all the pain I was in. He knew it was best not to upset Demetri, so he said, "No. I just want him to check her out."

"For what?! Bella is fine!"

Carlisle's car pulled up, then he and Esme jumped out. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Ungh!" I called out. I didn't think it could get any stronger than it was, but it had. It felt like I was being drained of my powers.

"So the angrier Demetri gets, the more pain Bella is in?" Esme asked.

"Yes. It's like nothing I've ever seen." Carlisle gasped as Demetri's eyes began changing color again. They were beginning to change black.

"Demetri!" I screamed. "Stop it!" My yelling only seemed to make it worse. I stood on shaky legs with Jane's help. "Demetri." I growled. "Let go."

His eyes faultered for a second, then he gave up completely. As soon as his eyes returned to their normal color, the next thing I saw was black.

**EdPOV**

"Bella!" I called out as she dropped into Jane's arms.

"Don't call her name." Demetri said to me. "Bella is mine."

"We see what that has done, now don't we?" I snarled. "Let's get her back to the house." I said.

"She isn't going anywhere with you!" Demetri took a step towards Jane, who in turn, stepped back. Demetri's head jerked back in confusion. "Jane, w-what's wrong? Don't tell me you trust them!"

"I don't!" Jane said. "But you're..." she shook her head, then squared her shoulders. "Carlisle is a doctor and he can help Bella with whatever happened here tonight. I'm going with them. You may follow if you wish." Jane turned towards us. "But I'm riding with Carlisle and Esme."

"That is fine, as long as we get Bella checked out." I gave a weak smile.

Jane went to Carlise's car and slid in the back seat with Bella still in her arms. Demetri was still standing in the field, looking baffeled, as we got into the car we'd come in.

****

"I think she's going to be alright Jane." Carlisle said as hour later in the living room of our house.

"D-do you know what happened?" She asked. Jane still wasn't trusting us, but she wanted to know what was going on with Bella. Demetri had shown up and was stanging inthe corner, glaring at us.

"I think that the bond Bella and Demetri share is stronger than you could have ever guessed. When he got angry, the pressure from his anger pulled on Bella's powers, draining her and leaving her weak." Carlisle explained to us.

"Bella is going to wake up in forty-five seconds. I can see into her future now." Alice announced. I looked at her.

Bella stirred and my head snapped back to Bella. Demetri shot across the room and stood behind the couch behind Bella's head. She shifted again and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. I was the first person she saw, and that would've made my heart skip a beat, had it been beating. "W-what happened?" Her voice was gruff.

"You fainted Bells." Jane smiled and wiped a hand across Bella's forehead.

"Oh." Bella sat up on the couch, then jerked in pain. "Agh!"

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

The look in her eyes told me she was happy to see me. Then it faded. "Nothing." Bella turned her head away from me. "Thank you all for....whatever it is that you did. I truly appreciate it." Bella stood up and grunted.

"Are you okay?" I grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine!" She hissed and snatched away from my touch. "Jane, let's go." Bella and Jane walked to the door. "Demetri, aren't you coming?"

His head came up from its position of looking at the floor with a hopeful expression. "Huh??"

"Are you going to stay here silly?" She smiled. I could tell it was fake, but could he.

"B-but I.....I.."

"Yeah, I remember everything. But you didn't try to Metri."

"Oh Bella, I love you so much." He ran and swept her up into a big hug. I could tell it hurt her, but she wouldn't let that be known. Demetri put her back on the ground.

"I love you too. Go wait in the car for me please."

He nodded and sis what she told him to do.

"I really want to thank you Cullens." She said with a small amount of feeling.

"You can't be seriously going back to him Bella! He almost killed you!" Alice whined.

"He also saved my life. It was an accident. I have forgiven him......as I hope to do you someday."

Those little words made me smile.

"Bella..." I started.

"Don't." She cut me off. Bella's eyes met each of ours and she smiled, nodded once, then left. Jane was right behind her.

We heard the car pull off out of the driveway.

"I think she's beginning to forgive us." Carlisle said with a smile.

"I think so too." I smiled myself and went upstairs to my room. I sure as hell hope so.

* * *

Is Bella forgving the Cullens?? What's Demetri's problem?? Thank you for reading everyone!! Please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	10. Forgiveness

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness**

**BPOV**

Demetri drives back to the house as Jane cradles me in her arms. I _really _hate feeling like this. Jane was stroking my hair, and I was trying to keep my real feelings from seeping through the connection that Demetri and I shared, but I could feel his. He was trying to tone down his anger as not to drain my powers again, but it wasn't working as well as he would've hoped.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I had no idea." Demetri apologized for the umpteenth time when we got to the house.

"It's fine Demetri. Really." I say with a small smile. It isn't real, like the one I gave him at the Cullen's house. Edward knew it hadn't been real and wondered if Demetri could tell the same. Well, he couldn't Cullen. He couldn't.

****

"Bella, what are you wearing to school today?" Jane asked me.

"Um...plaid mini and a white button up shirt with black heels. Not the same ones I wore yesterday. Why?"

"Because I was thinking that since we're twins, we should dress alike today."

"Cool."

Jane and I got dressed while Demetri went hunting for the morning. He didn't want to kill the people in our class because apparently, when he'd somehow tapped into my powers, it had used up his strength and his eyes were coal black. I hated it when he was thirsty. _Go to school without me, I'll meet you guys there._ I heard Demetri think.

I wasn't about to question him as to why he wanted us to leave, I was just ready to talk to Jane because today was going to be a big step for me. Jane and I got dressed and hopped into my car.

"Where's Demetri?" She asked.

"He said to go without him. But I'm glad. We need to talk."

"Sure. About what?"

"I...I'm going to forgive them."

Jane smiled. "I knew you were. They really do love you Bella."

"I'm forgiving them, not going all buddy buddy." I said sharply.

"I know! Calm down. When are you gonna do it?" She asked.

"I'm thinking about getting Mr. Tanka to give us a group project. If I can do that, we're going to be in the same group as them, and then it's going to happen."

"What if he gets mad?"

"I'm not seeing him come to school at all today Jane. He's really bummed out about this." I sighed. I hated looking too far into the future because some things I didn't want to know ahead of time.

"I could tell from the way he was looking last night. When we were at the Cullens, he didn't come anywhere near you until you woke up even though we were all hovering over you."

"I saw it in his mind last night. The pain didn't completley go away until he left this morning."

"He was still mad?"

"Yeah. He really hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to help me and that _he_ was the one hurting me. I was trying to calm him down, and Jasper was too, but it just wouldn't work." I sighed. This was going to be a weird day.

We pulled up in the parking lot at the same time as the Cullens. I'm really going to have to block Alice's visions again. This was going to get annoying after a while. "Ready?" Jane asked me. Instead of saying something, I nodded and put on a brave face. I wasn't sure how to go about this, because I hadn't looked into the future to find out what I was going to do before it happened. Again, I like some things to sneak up on me....sometimes.

We all got out of the car and Cull...Edward had a small smile on his face. I could guess that he saw into the future. Dammit! I didn't want him to know all of that. Well, might as well shake things up a bit. Alice's face went blank and I flung my hand in her direction, taking away her visions for the time being. I couldn't have her seeing what I was planning to do. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and took a step forward, then another, then another, until I was face to face with them. I silently cleared my throat and said, "Will you all go hunting with me after school?"

It was the only thing I could think of that would help us to bond. I couldn't find any other way. Did I just say bond? I really didn't mean that. I don't really want to 'bond' with them, do I? I shook my head. No, of course I didn't. I knew what I was going to say and I was going to get this over with.

"Why not just go now? It's supposed to be sunny later on and why take any chances?" Edward said.

"Fine." I sighed. "We can go now." Jane, who had been beside me the whole time, smiled and got back in the car. "Four hundred miles outside of Seattle has a great pick of mountain lions and a few bears. Just follow me."

"You won't regret this. I promise." She said when I slid in the passenger seat.

"I sure as hell hope not Jane." I sighed again.

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled up at the spot I'd found earlier in the day when Demetri and Jane were out hunting. Demetri was a vegetarian for the most part, but he still needed human blood to kill the fire in his throat. Not really kill, when you think about it, but more like control the fire that's in his throat.

"I think it would be best if we talked after we hunted." I said, knowing that they could hear me.

We all got out of our cars and went to the first thing we saw. Edward and I crouched lowly and sprang at the same time, both going for the largest mountain lion we saw. Before we reached the lion, our bodies crashed into each other, causing a loud CRASH in the middle of the air.

As we both fell to the ground in hysterics, all eyes were on us. We skidded back some ten feet and finally came to a stop in opposite directions. I tried to get up, but I was laughing too hard to concentrate on placing my feet under me to walk. Edward had finally found the will to stand up and was coming towards me, still laughing. I let him help me off the ground and threw my arms around his shoulders, still laughing, like we were old buddies.

That thought alone made me sober up and stand straight. Edward was still laughing but I was just looking at him. The way his shoulders shook when he laugh captivated me, those sparkling teeth when he smiled, his deep, sexy voice as the sound came from his throat.

I shook my head free of the thoughts I was having about Edward. This boy had broken my human heart....my _human_ heart, I can't believe this. I shouldn't hold onto this grudge that was created sixty years ago. It isn't right for me to do this. And holding this grudge attached me to him. It held some feelings and left me emotionally tied to Edward Cullen. And that wasn't a place I wanted to be again.

I withdrew my arm from Edward and took a step back. "I...I forgive you." I turned to everyone else who had stopped hunting to watch us. "All of you. I can no longer hold the grudge against you because when you hold resentment towards another, you are bound to that person by an emotional link that is stronger than steel. Forgiveness is the only way to dissolve that link and get free."

No one said anything for a minute, then Emmett stepped up and gave me a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much Bella!" He sniffed like he was crying, which we all knew was impossible. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry too Bella." Alice was the next to give me a hug.

Jasper tried to keep his lust down when he hugged me and apologized. Rosalie, I'm not ready to start using nicknames yet, stayed behind everyone. "Oh Rose, don't be such a bitch." Alice said.

"Yeah Rosie. We got Bella back, now get over here and hug her." Emmett added.

Rosalie took a step forward until we were face to face. "I don't expect you to apologize for your behavior, but I forgive you anyway." I said, then reluctantly hugged her, somewhat smiling when she hugged back.

Edward was the last to come and hug me. "Bella, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I cannot make up for it, but I promise you that I will try." He hugged me and I sighed, leaning into the hug and hugging back. It felt nice to be in his arms again. His arms were tight and loving around my waist. I slid my arms up and wrapped them around his neck, pressing my body against his.

I wonder if his kisses were the same from when I was human. Of course they're not. His kisses would be better now that he wouldn't have to worry about hurting me. Now, his kisses could be as hot and passionate as he wanted them to be. We could make out, then that would lead to us making love. It would be wonderful, lasting well into the morning. My head snapped up and I brought myself out of my thoughts. My chest was heaving and I was still pressed up against Edward.

My arms jerked back as if Edward has stung me and I took a large step back and folded my hands behind me. "Well, I think it's time to get back to school. We've missed first and half of second period. If we go back, we can still be in class for the last fifteen minutes of second period. Let's go." I walked swiftly to the car and waited on Jane to get in so we could get back to school. My hands were slightly shaking in my lap. I couldn't believe that my mind had gone that far into the fantasies I had as a human with Edward.

Jane finally got in the car. "What was that all about?" She asked.

I put a sound barrier around the car as she drove. "I was thinking about what it would be like if I had sex with Edward. Just being in his arms like that was wonderful. It was a dream. He never held me like that when I was human because he was afraid that he would hurt me, but I...he...it was something different now. It was....right somehow."

Jane didn't say anything for a while. "You know, I never really hated them."

"I know you didn't. You did what you thought would make me happy. And I really appreciate that. But you know we can't say anything to Demetri about this. It's gonna be hard trying to keep these thoughts away from him, especially if he touches me."

"I know. Do you...do you think that you still love Edward?"

"Hell no! That can never happen! He left me...and he hurt me. All that pain. It was horrible." I really didn't know how I felt about Edward at that particular point in time, I just knew that feeling anything at all for him would be bad in the long run.

* * *

I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update! I've been trying to work on my other stories!! Hope you like it! I wasn't planning on Bella forgiving them so soon, but I thought it would be easier if she did now for the rest of the story. I love you all and please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	11. Avoiding

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 11: Avoiding**

**BPOV**

School was different today. I was trying to stay away from Edward at all costs. There was...._something_ there that I didn't want to face. That I couldn't face. I couldn't look him in the eyes again and have that spark fly through my system. If that happened, there was no telling where it would lead. I didn't _want_ to lead anywhere, but there was really no telling what could happen.

Jane noticed how far I was staying away from them. Normally, I would sit in front of or behind Edward, but today, I sat closer to Jasper and Emmett, trying not to touch or even look at Edward, in hopes that the feeling would go away. "Bella, what's wrong?" Jane asked me at lunch.

"I...I can't be anywahere near him. You remember what I was feeling earlier?" I continued when she nodded. "Well, I'm thinking that if I stay away from him that I can get rid of it. I mean, it was initiated by a hug, so I don't think that it will get any stronger if I just stay away from him."

"That's smart. And then Demetri would be very mad if anything happened between you two."

"I know, that's exactaly what I'm trying to avoid. Hey, head's up. Here comes Bryan. He wants to know if you two are still on for tonight." I said and jerked my chin towards the cute guy that was Jane's singer.

"What should I say?" She squeaked. Hane had never been good with boys. Really, she'd only been around Alec and the rest of the Volturi. Sure she liked Demetri before I came, and she still does, but she's never talked to him.

"Janie, dear, you should really calm down. The anxiety coming off of you is making me nauseous." I told her. "Just play it cool and don't babble like an idiot. Don't let him know that you're an idiot so soon."

Jane smiled at me as Bryan stepped up to the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard his voice the way Jane would. It was silky and smooth, rich like chocolate.

"Not at all." I answered when Jane just sat there and drooled. I'm not lying. A little sliver of venom was sliding out of her mouth. Bryan couldn't see it yet, so I'd tell her when he wasn't paying attention....damn. That's impossible. The was he's looking at her is like he can see right through to her soul. "I was just leaving." _You're drooling Janie, hun._ I sent my thoughts to Jane, hoping she could hear them through her Bryan thoghts.

I stood up from the table and went to dump my tray when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Bella, why have you been avoiding me all day?" That voice. That velvety voice. So captivating. So enticing. I broke my train of thought and straightened my spine.

"I haven't been avoiding you. You're paranoid. Stay right here for a couple of seconds, if you don't you're liable to get hurt." I said and went to the Cullen's table and threw an invisible barrier around it where no sound could get out. "Look, if you guys could keep Edward away from me the rest of the day I would be so greatful."

"Why? I thought you forgave him." Emmett was kind of sad.

Alice smiled. "Because earlier, she was fantasizing about being in his arms again. It felt good to her and she doesn't want it to."

"How the hell did you know that?" I said, then looked at Jasper. He probably felt the lust radiating off me then. And Alice wasn't dumb. She put two and two together when Jasper told her what I was feeling. "I hate you."

Their expressions were hurt.

"No, no. Not really. I don't hate you for real." I said quickly. At least, I didn't think I did. No. Of course I didn't hate them.

"So you love us Bellsie?" Emmett was excited.

"I didn't say that. I do not _love_ so easily."

"But you love Demetri and Jane and the rest of the Volturi." Alice said.

"Yes, because I've been with them for the past sixty years."

"So you'd have to spen sixty years with us to love us?" Edward's voice came from behind me. How did he get through the barrier?

"It...you...how the hell did you get through? Shit, I must be losing it. Please promise me that you won't tell him." Once everyone nodded, I sighed, shook my head, then got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Edward POV**

"What's her deal?" Emmett asked.

"I wasn't supposed to get through that barrier. What were you talking about because that's what got me through." I said. Instantly, all of my family changed threir thoughts and were either singing an annoying song, or translating something into a weird language. "What are you hiding?"

"Edward, we promised Bella that we wouldn't tell you." Alice said.

"I can tell you though that you would be happy about it if you knew." Rose said with a small smile.

It must have really been something good if Rose was smiling. _EDWARD!!_ I heard the scream in my mind and knew who it was from immediately. My head snapped up and I rushed towards her beautiful scent. Down the hall, torwards Mr. Tanka's room where was where I was lead. I heard a scream that wa cut off by something.

I burst through the door and saw Mr. Tanka's hands halfway up Bella's skirt and her her shirt was missing the first two buttons. I immediately pulled the man off of Bella and threw him to the ground, effectively knocking him unconsious. "Bella, are you okay?" She had slumped down to the floor in a ball. Bella's dry sobs were short and low, but I still heard them. I wrapped her in my arms, pulling her into my lap when I sat on the ground. I nuzzled her hair and rocked back and forth.

"I...I don't know what happened....I....panicked....and.....I-I froze." Bella said. "T-that's never hap-happened-d bef-f-fore." She sobbed into my chest as we ontinued to rock on the ground.

"Shh...shhh. It's okay Bella. I'm here. It's gonna be okay." What had made her freeze up? The Bella I knew she was wouldn't hesitate to stop someone that was a threat to her. What was she thinking about? I wonder how she would react if I were to ask her. "Bella, what were you thinking about?"

I felt Bella tense in my lap. She stood up and looked at me. "I was thinking about you Edward. That's a mistake I will never make again." Bella walked out of the room without so much as a second glance. Her voice was cold, and her eyes had been red. What did thinking about me have to do with her freezing up? I was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, sorry it was so short, it was a last minute idea. Please review!!

~KM705.-san


	12. Kiss

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 12: Kiss**

**EdPOV**

I was still wondering about what Bella was talking about when I got to the next class. Bella wasn't there but Jane was. "Where's-"

"Don't talk to me." Jane cut me off, her voice as cold as Bella's had been in the classroom.

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry. But could you at least tell me what I did?" I mumbled.

"You hurt her. I told you that if you ruined her progress you were going to pay, and I don't bluff." Jane said.

"What are you- AH!" My cry of pain wasn't loud enough for the rest of the class to hear, thankfully. I grabbed my head and clenched my jaw and my eyes shut.

"Jane, what are you doing?!" Alice said. "You've gotta stop!"

"No. He hurt Bella. Now I'm going to hurt him." She said, then increased the pain up from agonizing to excruciating.

"Jane, stop." Bella's voice was hard.

"But I..." Jane started.

Bella sighed. "He's not worth it. I'm leaving. Want me to come pick you up?"

"No, I'll go with you."

"You know you can stay if you want to."

"I know, but you need me right now, and you're my little sis. I can't stay here when you're...like this."

I could finally lift my head enough to see that Bella's eyes had changed from the bright red she'd shown me just minutes ago, to a deeper, more vicious red, the color of blood. I was sure that this was a bad sign, seeing as red normally meant anger, and I'd seen what happened when Bella got angry. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Bella smiled a little bit. "Thanks Jane. You're the best."

Jane got up from her seat and threw me an icy stare. "No." Bella said and stopped her from causing me pain again.

They were out of the classroom in mere seconds, leaving all of the foolish humans lusting after them.

"Edward, what happened?" Emmett leaned over and asked me.

"Mr. Tanka tried to rape Bella. She couldn't fight back because she froze. She said it was my fault. That she'd been thinking of me and that was a mistake that she would never make again. I don't get it."

Emmett sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then shook his head. _I wish I could tell him._

"Wish you could tell me what? Listen, I know you made a promise to Bella, but this is important to me. I want to know why she acted that way."

"She....she said that when we were hunting earlier today that she was thinking about how good it felt to be in your arms again. She misses it." Emmett said in a rush. Alice shot him a hard glare and he mouthed, 'Sorry.' to her and looked at me. "That's it."

I looked at Emmett. I love my bid bear of a brother. "I love you man."

"Don't go homo on me Edward." Emmett backed into his desk.

I smiled at him. "I'm not." A girl by the name of Rebecca grabbed my arm when I stood up.

"Hey, do you know where Bella went? She's supposed to tell Demetri to take me ona date tonight." She said. _And maybe I can get some!_

"Uh..I really don't think that's going to happen. Not just now, but..well, ever."

"Why do you say that?" She let go of my arm and frowned.

Humans here are really stupid. "It just won't. Excuse me, I've gotta go." I dashed out of the classroom as fast as a human could in search of Bella. I wanted to tell her that the feeling was mutual and that she didn't have to be angry.

I walked in front of a class that Bella and Jane's scents were coming from and got pulled in by invisble arms. The door closed and locked behind me. Bella and Jane materialized in front of me. Jane went to the back of the classroom and sat on top of a desk with her iPod while Bella and I stayed in the front.

"You think that I have no reason to be upset about the...the _feelings_ I have for you?!" She said the word 'feelings' like it was a disease or something. "I cannot _feel_ anything for you because I am getting married! I'm going to marry Demetri in two months time and there's nothing that could ever stop me from doing that. So I am convinced that I do not feel anything for you. It was just a thought I had from being human. I hadn't embraced you in so long, my mind wandered. I know not to let it happen again."

"Why are you like this?"

"Why am I like this?" Her laugh following the question was bitter. "Maybe because I _thought_ that I was in love sixty years ago and the person left me. Then, I repeat, not only did I alost get raped by a perv who's rotting in his grave right now, but my father was also killed. How the hell am I supposed to be after that?"

"You...you don't have to be like this. _We_ don't have to be like this." I reached out to touch Bella's arm.

She jerked away from my touch. "There is no _we_ Cullen. There is you, then there is me. Nothing is between us, therefore we does not exist anymore."

"But it can Bella. We can! All you have to do is try!" I wanted us to be together again. I could almost feel Bella in my arms again.

"You just don't get it! We can't be together! It isn't possible Edward! I love Demetri! I am _in_ love with Demetri! And by his side is where I want to spend the rest of eternity. It's the only place I want to spend the rest of eternity. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I see us Bella. I see us getting married. I see us spending the rest of our existence together, as one."

"What if that's not what I want?!"

"But it is Bella! Can't you see that we're perfect together?!" I stepped closer to her and she took a step back in return. "We were meant to be together. That's all we know how to do."

"That may be all _you_ know how to do, but I know more. A lot more. I know that I want to be with Demetri and he wants to be with me."

"Yeah, he wants to drain all your energy."

Bella stepped up and slapped me. Hard. My head snapped to the side and I felt the imprint of her hand. "You will not speak of that again!" She ground out throuh her teeth. "It was an accident and I know he's sorry for it. I can feel it within me. Demetri hasn't touched me since it happened and it's your fault. If you hadn't called Carlisle, we would've been just fine."

She reached to slap me again, but this time, I grabbed her hand and kissed her hard on the lips.

**BPOV**

When Edward kissed me, a series of emotions played through my body and I could feel my eyes changing colors. I saw out of the window behind Edward that Rebecca was standing there, watching us. That was frustrating because now I couldn't use my powers. But Jane could use hers. The pain flew to Edward only seconds after our lips made contact. I could feel Jane's attack and it was crippling Edward. His body crumpled into mine, but he wasn't the one that broke contact. I used my last reserve of will power and pushed Edward off of me, watching as he fell to the floor with both of us gasping for breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled at him.

"I...I.." He couldn't answer me through Jane's powers. I shot her a small look and she nodded, letting go of his mind. "I thought it was best for us." He breathed and sood up from the ground.

"What don't you get about there being no us?! We cannot be together! You made that clear years ago!"

"Bella, I love you." He said, sounding desperate.

"And I lov_ed_ you Edward! You don't know the pain I went through when you left! And I'm damn sure not going to let you back into my life so intimately after you hurt me so much! How could you even think that?!" I sighed. "Come on Jane. We're leaving, for real this time."

She got up and shook her head at Edward, who'd fallen back on the ground. Rebecca left when she saw me looking at her. At least she wasn't going to question why Edward was on the ground. I did a small peek into the future. Great. She was going to tell Demetri.

"If Demetri is pissed because of this, it's your fault." I ground out through my teeth, trying not to let the venom building up in my mouth overflow and burn not only a hole in the ground, but one in Edward's face as well.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, looking confused.

"Rebecca saw."

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are." I said then Jane and I left the classroom. Demetri was in the school parking lot.

"I felt your anger and I was wondering what was going on." He said, concern filling his eyes.

Instead of answering, I shook my head and bit my bottom lip. How could I have not seen that coming? Both Edward kissing me and Demetri showing up. Damn I'm stupid.

* * *

Howdy everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review it! I wanna get to 100 or more but I can't do that without your help!!

~KM705.M-san


	13. Fight

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 13: Fight**

**BPOV**

Jane and I rode in silence on the way home. I couldn't believe that that bastard had done that and expected me to go back to him! What a douche!

"Bella, calm down. You're choking me over here." Jane said.

"Sorry." I toned down the anger I was radiating and looked at Demetri.

"What happened Bella? Please tell me. I don't want to have to get it out of you."

I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Do you promise not to be mad?"

He nodded.

"Edward kissed me." Immediately I felt the pull, but it wasn't as strong as I thought it would be. "Metri, calm down."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Of course not."

"Then I'm okay with it. I won't kill him...yet."

"Good. I'm going to La Push so I can talk to Jake today. That okay with you guys?"

"I don't have a problem with him." Jane said. "I think he's a nice doggy."

"As long as he doesn't try anything. Didn't he like you in the past?"

"Yeah, but nothing ever happened." I shrugged, thinking about the time I spent with Jake after the Cullens left. He was there for me when I needed him most. Why did Victoria have to mess that up?

Demetri sighed. "Fine." _I just don't want to lose you Bella. You know how much I love you._

"Baby, you're never going to lose me. That's something that will never happen. I can promise you that." I leaned over and kissed Demetri on the cheek. He turned his head and kissed me full on the lips. He cringed at first, I probably still tasted like Edward, but after that, he began to enjoy the kiss, moaning and deepening it.

"Bella, we're at the line. You know we can't go any further." Jane announced.

"Okay." I breathed then gave Demetri a peck before getting out of the car. I walked up and knocked on Jake's door. Billy answered it with a frown set deep in his face. "Hi Billy."

"Jake's not here." He lied sharply.

"Yes he is, I can smell him." I snapped. Jake came from around the corner by his room. "Hey Jake." I smiled.

"Bella!" He exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Billy asked with anger in his voice.

"Dad, it's okay." Jake said. "She's on our side. Bella got rid of that vampire that was killing off people."

"Her eyes."

"My eyes?" I asked. I blinked a couple of times. They were red. I hadn't realized that I was angry until just now. "Oh, sorry." The normal purple color of them covered my pupils again and I smiled. "Better?"

Billy gasped. "She isn't welcomed here!"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." I said looking at him.

Billy turned to me. "You aren't welcomed here."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Now leave!" Billy's voice had raised.

"Not until you give me an answer damnit!" I yelled at him. There were two wolves and three humans coming towards us.

"What the fuck?!" Quil asked.

_"Bella."_Embry whispered in his mind. _"It's true."_

"Of course it's true." I turned to him. "You saw it in Jake's mind when he phased."

"Why are you here?" Paul was shaking.

"Because I want to talk to Jake." I said. "And I don't think you really want to fight me."

"The hell I don't!" He said, his convulsions getting worse.

"Jake, I don't want to kill him." I said through as I balled my fists at my sides.

"Are threatening me blood-sucker?"

"Only if you take it as one."

"That's it!" Paul finally burst out of his clothes and turned into a large wolf.

"Sam, I do not wish to kill him, but if he doesn't back down, I will be forced to attack. And I can't say that I will go easy on him." I said.

"You are on our territory. It's his right to want to fight you." Sam said while glaring at me.

"Fine, but if that's the case, wouldn't all of you want to fight?"

"Paul wants to fight you first."

"So in other words, if you see it going downhill for him, you're going to jump in?" I said.

Samn just looked at me.

"As you wish." I smiled bitterly and threw up a barrier around Paul and I. Alice may not be able to see them, but Edward could still read their minds and my powers worked on them. Paul was the closest to me, so the others didn't get touched by the barrier.

_"Paul, back down. You know what she can do."_Embry tried to convince Paul to do what was best for hmim.

"Paul, don't do this." Quil said.

_"You're going to die today leech."_ Paul thought.

"You may have the first move." I said.

Paul lunged at me and I simply dodged. I didn't really want to fight the wolf, he was just getting on my nerves. "Paul, I don't want to hurt you."

_"How could she possibly hurt me?" _He thought

"I can hurt you if I wish to."

_"She couldn't hurt me if I let her."_

"You wouldn't have to let me." I said with a smile.

_"What the fuck?!"_

I smiled wider and and tapped my forehead. "I can read your mind. Just like Edward."

_"Fucking bloodsucker!"_

Paul lunged again and this time I punched him in the chest, causing me to back into the wall of the barrier. He yelped out in pain and slid down to the ground. "Are you going to stop?" I got my answer when Paul got to his feet and came at me yet again. "Are you stupid?" I asked as I side-stepped another of his attacks.

Sam phased beside me and came at the barrier, only to be throw back with a great cry of pain.

"Paul! Sam! Stop! Bella can kill both of you if she wants to! Obviously she poses as no threat if she hasn't killed Paul yet." Jake exclaimed.

"Jake!" I called when I caught Paul by the neck. "I don't want to do it."

Jacob phased and I let the barrier down when he asked me to.

_"Back down now Paul!"_ Jake barked in is thoughts.

_"Wh-why should I?"_ I still had Paul by his neck. I sat him down on the ground and threw up a shield to block him from attacking me again.

_"Because I said so!"_ Jacob stepped closer to Paul and Paul's knees buckled under the weight of Jake's command. Was Jacob the Alpha?

Sam ran to where Jake and Paul were. _"What is your problem Jacob?! We have sworn to protect Forks at all costs, are you going against that?"_

_"No, I swore to protect Forks when presented with a threat. Bella isn't as much of a threat to anyone right now than you are."_ Sam's knees also buckled under the weight of the words that Jacob spoke. _"Do you want Bella to kill you and Paul, or are you going to BACK DOWN?"_At the words 'back down', Jake's voice grew louder and Sam fell to his belly. _"Thought so."_

"Thank you Jacob. I will be back to talk to you....without your little entourage." I said to him as I walked away.

_"Wait."_ I turned around. _"I'm sorry about this."_

I smiled. "It isn't your fault. Your friends are just jerks." I walked to my house.

* * *

I am sorry to report that my stories will slow down some because of the start of school. It sucks that we have blocked schedule! It's sooo horrible!! Plus I have to take a class with freshmen because they didn't give me the credit last year! It's so frustrating!! GAH!!

BTW: If you want to be in RoadTrip woth the Cullens, send me the crazy prank idea that you have please and I'll use it.

~KM705.M-san


	14. Cold Woman

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 14: Cold Woman**

**BPOV**

How was it that no matter how I tried to get my visit to the reservation out of my mind, nothing worked? I spent every moment of my time by Demetri's side, and still, nothing would make that little visit disappear from my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_I went back to the reservation to talk to Jacob without his little friends there to inturrupt. It was Jake, Quil, Embry and I sitting in the living room. The wolves still didn't trust me enough to leave me alone with Jake._

_"Why isn't Billy dead yet?" I asked. The question had been bothering me ever since I'd seen him._

_"Because he has Quillette blood in him. He won't die for another ten years." Jake answered me._

_"Oh. So how have things been going, I mean, after I left?"_

_"Bella we all thought you were dead!" Quil blurted. "What happened? We didn't see you at all after the funeral."_

_"I saw someone standing far off from everyone else. It was the same person that had been haunting me for the longest. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt." I shook my head. "I couldn't let any of you get hurt. So I ran. And he caught me. I was bitten and Demetri and I have been in love every since."_

_"You love the bastard that took your life away?" Jake growled._

_I shook my head again. "No. Metri didn't take my life away. He saved me. If I had've stayed human....I....I couldn't have dealt with it all. Losing Edward, then Charlie, it was just too much. Demetri saved me and made my life better."_

_"Bella, how could you do that to us?" Jake whispered._

_"Us? Jake, you know I didn't see you that way. You were my best friend. You are my best friend....at least, I hope you are."_

_"I'll always be your best friend Bella. Even if you are a filthy bloodsucker."_

_"Actually, I'm not. Well, I don't have to be. I don't have to drink blood to survive. I can gain energy from human food and Demetri, but I really don't need anything to sustain my life." I said._

_"Oh. Why don't you stink like the others?" Embry asked._

_"Because I'm different than them. You say my powers the other day and I can honestly say that I'm the strongest of my kind. I don't know why, it just is."_

_Quil reached out to touch me. "And your skin is warm. Not hot, like ours, but not cold like the others."_

_"I told you I'm different." I giggled softly as Quil ran his finger along my jawline. Jake cleared his throat and Quil jerked his hand back. "Still possessive I see."_

_Jake looked at me. "I love you Bells. That's all there is too it."_

_I sighed. "Jake, I love you too, but in a completely different way."_

_"Yeah, me and Bella are getting married!" Quil said._

_"Um....speaking of getting married...." I held my left hand out and showed off my ring. "I'm getting married in a couple of months."_

_"What?!" Jake roared._

_"To who?" Quil asked. Embry just sat in shock._

_"Demetri. He's my other half. I love him."_

_"You can't be serious." Jake said._

_"Oh but I am. I rarely play about things like this." I shrugged. "I love him."_

_"Bella, you were never one to fall in love easily." Jake crossed his arms._

_"I know." I sighed. "I fell for Edward too fast and I was hurt. But it's taken me years to finally get over him. Now I am unswervingly loyal to my Metri."_

_"Sure sure." Jake rolled his eyes._

_"But what about us Bella?! I thought we had something!" Quil joked._

_"Love, I know, but we are too different. We cannot be together." I sniffed. "I am sorry, but it has to be this way." I placed my hand on Quil's shoulder and we all burst into laughter._

_"I really missed you Bella." Embry said finally._

_"I missed you guys too." I said. "What happened to you after I left Jake?"_

_"Took off. I wanted to find you so I left. I didn't want to believe that you were dead. I was gone for a couple of years and when I came back, nothing had changed much. That girl...I think her name was Lauren...yeah that was it. She came to La Push and asked me about going to the movies with her when I got back. I found out she flunked out of school and was living with her parents."_

_"Yeah, I had Demetri track everyone here for a while. I spent a little of bit of time watching you guys."_

_"How?" Jake asked._

_"It's one of the things I can do. If I picutre a person in my mind and concentrate, I can see where they are."_

_"That's....disturbing." Embry said after three minutes of silence._

_"I know. It's one of the things I only use unless it's absolutely needed." I admitted._

_"Bella, there's something I need to tell you." Jake said._

_"I know. It's why Billy was mad at me."_

_"How..."_

_"I can see into the future. My powers are really really unlimited. I can do almost anything. But the things with you guys is kinda fuzzy."_

_"I don't believe it." Quil said._

_"Then tell me to do something that a normal vampire or person shouldn't be able to do." I challenged._

_"Can you fly?"_

_"It's not really flying, so much as leviataing." I said as I rose from my seat with a smile._

_"Can you....move things with your mind?"_

_"Child's play." I pointed my finger at a lamp beside the couch and flew it around the room, then sat it gently on the table._

_"Can you do it without pointing or looking?"_

_I cocked my head to the side and looked at him while the lamp flew around the room again._

_"Impressive."_

_"That's all you got for me? I'm insulted." I said._

_"Can you shape-shift?"_

_"I can change my image to match one in my mind, but I can't phase into a wolf or anything bizzare like that." I smiled._

_"And how is that bizzare?" Quil crossed his arms._

_"Well, any normal person can't change into a werewolf." I smiled again._

_"Well we aren't normal, and neither are you." Quil leaned in closer to me._

_"Too close wolf boy." I said with a small laugh and leaned back._

_"Bella, this is serious. I need to talk to you." Jake said, his voice serious in all aspects of the word._

_"About what?" I asked, turning to him._

_"Billy. About why he was so mean the other day."_

_"Okay. Shoot."_

_Jake launched into a tale of the history of the pack dating back to some hundred years.** (A/N: He told her the story that was in Eclipse, I just didn't want to tell the whole thing on here.)**_

_"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" I asked. My visions of them were too fuzzy and the sound was pretty jumbled up._

_"The third wife is the one that saved people from the Cold Woman."_

_I nodded. "Uh huh."_

_"Bella, Billy says that you are the Cold Woman."_

_*End Flashback*_

I'd told him that that was impossible, that it couldn't be. That happened some hundreds of years ago. And I was born in '87 and that stuff happened way before I was born...or thought of for that matter. So how could I be the Cold Woman?

His answer was that he didn't know, but that Billy knew.

Was my only option to talk to Billy and get the answers from him? He wouldn't even have a sane conversation with me. So how the hell was I supposed to find this shit out?

"You can't be serious Bella!" Jane screeched.

"As a heart attack." I was doing Jane's hair for her date with Bryan.

"But you aren't that old. I'm old enough, but I was with Aro and we were just settling down in Italy when that happened I think."

I listened and nodded, still brushing her hair. "I don't lnow how any of this is possible."

"Me either."

The doorbell rang.

Jane and I smiled. "We'll talk when you get back." I said and almost pushed her down the stairs.

"Thanks Bella." She almost flew to the door. "Hi Bryan!" She smiled.

"Hey Jane. Hello Bella." He said as I stepped behind Jane.

"Now ya'll kids don't stay out too late, ya hear?" I said with a heavy Southern accent. I went back to my normal voice. "And don't do anything that you wouldn't do in from of you par-ents!" I sang.

Bryan smiled while Jane elbowed me in the ribs. They walked out of the door and I went back upstairs. "Metri.." I called.

"Yes, love?" He poked his head in the door.

"I'm bored." I said.

He licked the blood from his lips and smiled at me. "What do you want to do?"

"Why don't you finish your dinner then come and tend to me." I said in a sexy voice. I hated it when he brought his victims here, but it made him happy, so I let him.

"Be right back then." He dashed out of the room and was back in five seconds. Demetri hopped on the bed and we began round one of our pleasurable night. It helped me get my mind off of Billy saying that I was the Cold Woman, and that was good enough for me.

* * *

I know it's short, but I don't have as much time as I used to for updating and typing. So sorry! I hate school...it's such a bothersome task. Please review!!

~KM705.M-san


	15. Fallen Houses

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 15: Fallen Houses**

**BPOV**

If Edward looks at me one more time, I think I may rip his eyes out. I can't believe that he thinks he can just barge into the only class we don't take together -I changed mine and my 'siblings' schedules so that we have at least one class away from him- and demand that I speak with him outside. The nerve of him! Of course I saw it coming, but still, you would think he would have changed his mind or something!

"Bella, we need to talk." He said to me.

"No, Cullen, we don't. I have nothing to say to you." I replied icily and turned on my heels to leave.

"I know why Billy said you're the Cold Woman. I know one vampire that knows someone that was there all those years ago that the wolves didn't kill."

This caused me to stop dead in my tracks and look at him. "What?"

"Come to my house around nine tonight and Carlisle will tell you everything he knows. Come alone."

"How do you even know about that?" I asked.

He only smiled and tapped his head.

Now, here I am, sitting in my car in the Cullen's driveway, contemplating on whether or not I should go in. My mind has me leaning towards not. I _could_just peek into the future and see what Carlisle has got to say, but I know that Edward told Carlisle and Esme that I would be there, and I would hate to disappoint those two. Out of all of the Cullens, though I had forgiven them all for the most part, Carlisle and Esme were my....favorites.

So, I took a deep breath and walked up to the house. Of course I didn't have to ring the doorbell, Edward was already there. He'd been waiting by the door as soon as he hear my car coming down the street.

"Bella." He greeted me with a smile.

"Cullen." I nodded. I didn't want to look at him quite frankly. I mean, he'd kissed me, knowing that I am engaged to Demetri. Which got me thinking about my Metri. He'd finally gone hunting with Jane, since he hadn't had a human in about two weeks, thanks to him hunting with me. It wasn't that I disliked hunting humans, I'd found that I actually rather enjoyed it, only hunting as Edward had once done in the past, killing the ones that deserved it, in my opinion. Father insisted that I 'feast' with them on certain occasions, which I agreed to out of love and respect. I wouldn't want to disappoint father.

So, it was surprising when Jasper came downstairs and I smelled human blood on his breath. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, and read in his mind what he'd done that day. After school, he and Alice had gone hunting and Jasper had stumbled across a child who'd fallen and hurt his knee. The boy was bleeding very badly and Jasper's thirst got the better of him. The child was thrown into a nearby lake. Poor Jasper.

I quickly blocked Jasper's thoughts from Edward and said, "Jasper, we will talk later."

He looked at me, then nodded. "I am very sorry."

It was my turn to nod. "I understand. But we shall talk about it after while." I gave Jasper a small smile and wiped away his fears. Jasper returned my smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, and left out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

"If Jasper wanted you to know, he would've told you. Where is Alice?" I answered.

"Upstairs. Wh-"

Before he'd finished his question, I was up the stairs in Alice's room. She was curled in a ball, resting her head on her knees. "Stop it. Stop it right now."

She looked up at me. "Stop what?"

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened. It isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's."

Alice threw herself into my arms and began sobbing. Well, not sobbing, but more making the noises of a person who was. Dry sobbing if you will. It was slightly awkward, seeing as I wasn't extremely comfortable with the Cullens to hug them. Yes, I had hugged them when we went hunting, but that was different. I patted Alice on her back a few times, wondering what I should do. First, though, I blocked her thoughts because Edward was coming up the stairs.

I took Alice by her shoulders. We only had thirty seconds before Edward reached us. "Alice, look at me. You have to pull yourself together. You don't want Edward to see you like this."

She stopped her noises.

"Good. If he saw this then he would be in your head for the next week if I didn't protect your mind."

"Y-you're pr-protecting my mind?" Alice choked out.

"Yes. Because I know that you don't want him to know." I felt Eward behind me.

"Don't want me to know what?" He asked.

"Nothing. Carlisle back yet?" I said after I made sure Alice could stand on her own.

"No, he should be here in an hour." Alice answered.

I growled. I should've seen this. I should've looked into the future to see what was going to happen. Damnit! "Alice, you're about to go after Jasper, aren't you?"

Alice nodded. Our eyes glazed over at the same time as we saw the same thing that was about to happen.

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

"I'm leaving." I answered.

"What? Why?"

"Because Carlisle and Esme are taking a mini vacation and they aren't coming back until tomorrow." Alice answered for me. I looked at her and smiled. I think it was very possible that we could become friends again. Maybe even back to the way we were before they left. I would like that, and I'm sure she would too. That would have to be something I talked to her and Jane about. Oh great, there was a possibility that I was going to have two hairdressers. I was going to become more of a Barbie than I was for Jane. Wonderful.

"And you knew that." I accused Edward.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He lied smoothly.

An involuntary hiss escaped my mouth. "I can also detect lies Cullen. It's another of my...skills."

"That could prove to be a complication for our relationship." He said with a smile.

"There are two very wrong thing with that statement. Number one, there is nor will there ever be a relationship between us. Number two, if there were a _relationship_," I spat the word, "based on what you just said, you would plan on lying to me."

"No...no..that's not what I meant. It was just that-"

"Save it Cullen. You've messed up already." I held my hand up for emphasis. "You tricked me into coming here, knowing that I wouldn't take a peek into the future. Though how you knew that, I have no Earthly idea." I stiffened as I felt two familiar auras approaching, then loosened and smiled. "It doesn't matter anymore because I'm about to leave."

"No, wait Bella, don't go." Edward said as the doorbell rang. He made no move to go answer it.

"Are you going to get that?" I asked.

"Are you going to leave if I do?"

"I'm going to leave regardless, so it really doesn't matter. If you don't open the door though, I'll leave sooner." I answered with a shrug, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"So if I igo answer it now, you'll stay longer?"

"If you keep asking me questions I'm going to leave now! Answer the door now!" I growled.

It worked, since he answered the door without anymore lip.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can't believe that I didn't see that." Alice apologized.

"It's okay Alice. You were worried about Jasper. That's totally understood and please don't feel like it's your fault for this happening. I have the strangest feeling that things are about to get better." I said with a smile.

"What are you talking about? Why are you keeping me from seeing the future?" Alice whined.

"My house burned down. Apparently Victoria had created a few newborns and told them if she didn't return in a certain amount of time, they were to come after me. Their idea of doing that was to burn down my house. Of course, I could reverse the time and stop them from burning-"

"You can reverse time?!" Alice screeched.

"Yeah. It isn't that big a deal." I shrugged.

"Isn't that big a deal?! Are you crazy? Bella, what can't you do?"

"Hmm....I guess if I can't do it, then I won't know I can't since I haven't tried. Name some stuff."

"Fly?"

"Yep."

"The control over elements?"

"Uh huh."

"Levitate things?"

"Yes."

"Mind reading, mind control, vanish into thin air?"

"Yep, yep, yep. Though on the mind control, I prefer to simply suggest things into one's mind. Complete control can kill a human if I'm not careful."

"And you know this how...?"

"Living with Aro has given me many many practice targets. Most of them don't die, but I wipe their mind clean of everything that has happened without leaving a scratch." I said.

"You...you've hunted humans?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I answered and heard Demetri coming up the stairs. "I would prefer not to, but being Bella Volturi has its ups and downs."

"Bella." Demetri sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. "I missed you."

I giggled. "I was only gone for an hour." Gosh, I'd been at the Cullens for an hour. That wasn't part of the plan.

"I know." He breathed in my hair. "But I still missed you my Bella."

I would've turned to mush if I weren't a vampire. I loved it when Demetri called me _his_. It made me feel like I belonged.....like he loved me.

"I do love you."

I sighed. How could I have forgotten he could read my mind. Especially with me being in his arms. "I hate to inturrupt this lovely moment guys, but what are we going to do about the house and the newborns?" Jane walked into Alice's room.

"Well, we have no choice but to let them start killing the humans. I can't pinpoint their location in my visions, and Alice hasn't even had a vision about them." I answered.

"If _somebody_ would stop blocking me from seeing the future, I would've seen them by now." Alice said with a smile.

I smiled back at her as Edward entered the room. "What are you talking about? House and newborns?"

Demetri stiffened behind me, but kept his composure. He was trying hard not to get angry and I was proud of him for that. "My house got burned down and Victoria created a bunch of newborns." I said, my eyes glazed over. I saw the one she'd put in charge killing one the the newborns, then creating four in his place. "Whenever one dies, four more are created by the one Victoria put in charge before she left them. Their goal is to kill me and the rest of the Cullens. Me because I killed her and James, you all because she simply did not appreciate you trying to curb her appetite when she was here. And a few other things that haven't happened yet."

"So where are you going to stay?" Edward asked.

"Why here, of course." I said with a smile. "It's the only place that's close and familiar to me."

"Really?" Edward smiled.

"Yes. I already talked with Esme, and they has remodeled the cottage she was planning to give me for my nineteenth birthday."

"How did you know that? And when did you talk to Esme?"

"I have my ways. My visions work in odd ways as well. And I talked to her after I talked to Jake."

"So you're staying for how long?" Alice said before Edward could say another word.

"As long as you'll have us." My eyes glazed over again. "And apparently that's forever, though we can't stay here that long. We're leaving in about a month or two. The engagement party will be here if you don't mind it and if you are willing to help me and Jane plan."

"Of course I don't mind!!" Alice said happily.

I smiled. "I didn't think you would."

_I'm ready to go be alone now Bella._Demetri thought. I hadn't blocked his mind when he came in, so Edward probably heard him. _There are so many things I want to do to you right now._ Okay, now he was taunting Edward. _So?_ He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "If you'll excuse us, we must turn in for the night. Good night." I said, then hugged Alice. Edward had his arms outstretched for a hug, but I declined it.

Demtri, Jane, and I walked to the backyard of the Cullens and went into the cottage that was waiting for us. It was very nice with three rooms, two and a half bath, and a kitchen. It was peaceful and serene thanks to Esme. My vampire mother. I smiled as I thought that. She was like a mother to me when I was here in Forks, and that's something I know she will continue to do. As Carlisle will be my second vampire father.

"I'm going to call Bryan. Please don't be too loud." Jane said.

"We'll try." I said with a smile as Demetri picked me up and dumped me on the bed.

We tried to be as quiet as we could, but I knew what was going to happen if we weren't as loud as we wanted to be. And it did.

At midnight, the cottage came crashing down on all of us.

Demetri and I were naked and laughing with our legs tangled together. Jane was looking at us with plaster in her hair, shaking her head.

"Sorry Janie." I said with a smile.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!

~Km705.M-san


	16. Meadow Reminiscing

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 16: Meadow Reminiscing**

**EPOV**

The erotic sounds coming from Bella and Demetri combined with the ones inside my own home would've made me nauseous if vertigo applied to vampires. Though Bella had fainted and I didn't think that was possible until she did.

I heard a loud crash, then muffled laughter.

Emmett and Rose were the first to get out of the house, followed by me then Alice and Jasper.

We ran outside to find a fully naked Bella and Demetri and a peeved looking Jane resting in a pile of rubble. Instantly, Bella and Demetri disappeared, then came back thirty seconds later with clothes on.

"What the-?" Emmett began.

"I transported us so we could put some clothes on." Bella said, hiding her smile. She turned to the cottage after Jane got out of its remains and flung her hand at it. The material that was once covering the ground was a cottage again, and it looked as if no damage had been done. Bella was ah-ma-zing!

"Duh I'm amazing Cullen." She said. How could I have forgotten that she could read minds? "I don't know. That's something that you have to take up with your mind."

"Bella." Was all I could say before she and the other....the other....

"Volturi?" Bella offered.

"Huh?"

"You were saying that me and the other and you never finished the sentence. The Volturi is what we are." Bella smiled as Demetri wrapped his arm around her and Jane stood by her side. "Protecting vampire kind since before any of you or even I was thought about." They stood as a unit. It was actually interesting to see them stand together as a family. "That's because we are a family. A vampire family. Jane is my sister and Demetri is my fiance."

"I wish you would get out of my head." I growled.

"At least now you know how it feels." Emmett laughed.

"Now, if you'll excuse us...we apologize for ruining your moments." Bella smiled slyly. Of course she'd known what was going on. She was a very bright person. "And I can read their minds. I wasn't trying to, since I was otherwise occupied, but I still heard bits and pieces of what was going on." Bella said and shrugged.

"K. 'Night Bellsie." Emmett said and threw Rose over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow!" Alice called as Jasper picked her up and they took off towards the house.

"Edward...?" Bella said. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I think I'm going to take a night stroll."

"Suit yourself." Bella shrugged again.

"They tend to get very loud." Jane said. "I'm _hoping_ that Bella will put up a sound barrier this time." Jane shot Bella a look.

She shrugged for the third time that night. "I get distracted. Can't concentrate on things like that sometimes." They walked into the cottage with Jane shaking her head.

I ran, not knowing where I was running, but I knew where I was when I got there. I had arrived at the forest that I'd left Bella in all those years ago. I slowed to a more human pace, walking around, taking in the scents of the meadow. I saw the flashback in my mind when I'd left her. How could I have been so stupid?! I loved Bella with everything in me and I had let her go. I had abandoned her. And I wasn't there when she needed me. I'd made Alice stop checking in on Bella from time to time like she was a mere child. We were a group of blood thirsty vampires. We may have been 'vegetarians', but none of us were perfect. And after her birthday party, I could assure that any of us could snap at any time.

That party. That dreaded party that Bella hadn't wanted in the first place was the cause of all this. She had told us not to do anything. But why hadn't Alice seen that? Why was the future not known and predicted? Maybe because she was looking for so much more. We had suspected a visit from the Volturi because word had gotten out that there was a human among a large coven of vampires, and they wanted to check us out. Alice had seen evidence of someone following Bella, but nothing had ever been confirmed.

Of course, we didn't want to warn Bella because she would worry about anything. Even though she would worry about us and not herself, any worrying from Bella would not be good. I thought it would be best if we left her. Drew the attention away from her. Maybe then we could save her. But it was a mistake. Perhaps...no it _was_the biggest mistake of my existence. And it pains my non-existent soul that I did it. Bella would argue me down that I did indeed have a soul, but I would say that I did not. Even more so now that I didn't have her by my side. With Bella, I felt....I felt...human again. I didn't have many memories of being human, so they were kind of being re-created when I was with Bella.

It was the glory of first love. I was in love with Bella, and it was evident that she felt the same for me. How she would smile whenever she saw me, or moan my name in her slumber. It always made my frozen heart feel like it was beating again.

"Bella...my Bella....how could I have been so foolish?" I whispered.

**BPOV**

I could heard Edward's thoughts. He was thinking back to when he had left me in the meadow sixty years ago. I was being followed? By who?

Then the thought came to me.

Those red eyes.

Following me.

Everywhere.

The Volturi knew I was going to be left alone.

They knew that Demetri was there.

He was sent to either kill me or change me.

But he chose to change me instead of kill me.

"Metri, why did you change me?" I asked, drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Because when I saw how much pain you were in, I wanted you to be able to experience a new life. A life with someone who was just like you." He said.

"You wanted me to be with you?"

"Not me really. That was just a miracle." Demetri smiled. "I'd overheard Felix saying he wanted a bride, but he couldn't find one in Volterra. I thought you'd be good for him."

"But we fell in love instead?"

"That we did my dear. And that was the best thing that has happened to me. I love you, my Bella."

Edward was calling her _his_ Bella now. At the same time Demetri called her _his_. "Yes. Yours. Always and forever."

I smiled and hooked my leg over Demetri, starting our eleventh round for the night.

* * *

Ooer. Edward misses Bella. Well, that was obvious. I'm really sorry for the slightly irrelevant chapters, but I'm suffering from a really bad case of Writer's Block.

Also, to ShimmeringMoonlightTears, I say that I am terribly sorry for not posting this chapter up the other day, but I was very busy. Please forgive me!!!

~KM705.M-san


	17. Newborns, pt 1

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 17: Newborns**

**BPOV**

I'm ready to go home. Of course I could just leave the classroom, but that wouldn't be right. I'd promised myself that I would not leave today. Jane had convinced me to erase Mr. Tanka's mind of what had happened that day, but it was still uncomfortable for me to be around him, and Edward was really protective whenever we were in the class. Demetri was completely clueless as to what was going on.

Mr. Tanka was giving a lecture on the Pythagorean Theorem and I was as bored as ever. We'd changed seats and now the vampire families were sitting in the back of the class. I decided to have a little fun. Using my telekinetic powers, I picked up a paper ball off of Demetri's desk and threw it to the front of the room. The entire class started snickering and Mr. Tanka looked around, wondering in his mind who'd done that.

Edward threw me a glare and I read in his mind. _The humans are trying to learn._

_Fuck off Cullen_. was my reply.

I don't know who he thought he was, but he couldn't tell me what to do. I was about to go off on him when I caught a whiff of another vampire. But...this one smelled like a newborn. Why would a newborn be here? They couldn't control their thirst.

A female scream broke my thoughts. Everyone looked around, but only I knew what was going on. I lifted my shield off of my thoughts and sent _There are three newborns here. They have locked themselves in a room full of students and they are going to kill one off every hour until we present ourselves. The first scream was a warning and they have not killed the young woman. They are full right now and have been told by someone higher up to control their thirst or they will be killed._

_What?!_ Came from Alice. _Why didn't I see this?_

_Because I didn't want you to._ I replied.

_What are we going to do?_ Edward asked.

_The only thing we _can_do. We're going to go and save the people in the class then I'll wipe their mempry clean. Got it?_ I ask.

They all nodded and I took a deep breath. "Mr. Tanka, may I use the bathroom please?"

"Yes you may Bella. Come and get the hall pass." He said. When I was at his desk, it was like he was yelling his thoughts at me, they were so loud. But I fought through it and made my wayout of the door.

"Jane, make them all hurt inside this class." I said outside of the door, knowing that she could hear me.

"Gotcha." I soon heard screams from the young people inside the class I had just come out of, then the shuffling of vampire feet making their way out of the class.

"Okay, for the next hour or so, they're going to be numb and blind." I'd learned my next power from Alec. He was a pretty good teacher, even if he _was_ pretty anti-social. I let my powers creep to them, and left them blind and motionless. "Let's move."

We made our way to the classroom the newborns had barricaded themselves in. I used my power to blind the humans in the room and kick the door in without much force. The newborns hadn't expected us to be so blunt with the attack, so they were no match four our skill. We quickly ran them to the meadow and I set them on fire with my mind. I'd always been a pyro, but to actually set a living being of any sort on fire was amazing.

It took us an hour to do what we had to do, and none of the newborns would say anything about who'd created them or anything like that. It was useless to try to get them to talk because they knew they were going to die either way it went.

I made quick work of cleaning the human's minds, and we went back to Mr. Tanka's class. I slumped down in my chair and rested my head on the desk with an exasperated sigh. This was beginning to be tiring.

_Are you okay?_ Demetri wondered.

_I'm fine baby. Just a little tired. It's times like these when I wish we could sleep._ I send back. I hear him laugh in my mind, and I do a little half chuckle of my own.

Fuck this. I'm leaving. _Come on Jane and Demetri. I'm ready to go home. _I send to their minds. Bryan wasn't at school, so Jane had no problem, and Demetri was up for whatever I was up for. The bell rang, dismissing us from first period, but instead of us continuing down the hall like normal, my fiance, sister, and I made a turn and headed for the parking lot.

* * *

Sorry it's sho short peoples!! I really and truly am!! I just knew that I needed to update this story because it's been waay too long!

Some drama coming soon. Steamy-ness between Eddie and Bells.....a fight between Demetri, Jazz, and Em.....bonding between Ali, Janie, and Bells. A lot more coming soon!!

~KM705.M-san


	18. Admiring the Enemy

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 18: Admiring the Enemy**

**WARNING!! LEMON IN CHAPTER!!**

**BPOV**

I wasn't feeling it when Demetri kissed me after we'd gotten back to the house and he sensed it immediately.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"Nothing...nothing." I sighed and looked out the window. It had begun to rain, and now it looked like the sky was beginning to open up and drown us all....well the humans since we vampires don't have to breathe.

"Yes, there is something wrong with you. Now tell me what it is."

"I said it's nothing. Now leave it at that Metri." I said lowly and walked to my room.

_Bella, I know when something is bothering you, now tell me what it is._ He thought while he glared at me from the bottom of the stairs.

I normally had no problem with telling him what was going on with me as to why I was feeling down and such, but the only problem was that this time, I didn't even know myself. I had no idea why I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. I just wasn't in the mood. "I would if I could, but I can't so I ain't." I replied smugly, little of the unknown depression easing off of me.

Demetri smiled and turned his head back to the front door. _You're going to get it when I get back home._ He was smiling in his mind.

The thought made my head spin, though not from the dizzying pleasure I normally get from thinking of getting intimate with Demetri. It was more of a nauseous feeling. Like I wanted to throw up, but I knew that wasn't something I could do. "Wait, when you get back home? Where are you going?"

"Hunting. I need human blood. You know how much being in that damned school and not being able to feed irritates me." Demetri said, his left eyebrow jumping like it did whenever he lied to me.

"Okay." I said, deciding to let it drop. And I told myself that I wasn't going to tak ea peek into the future to see what he was up to either. I was going to be a good fiance and let him have his secrets.

"Bells, Bryan just texted me and said that-" Jane began but I cut her off.

"He said that he wants you to come over. I got it, I got it. Go." I said with a fake smile and a brush of my hands, gesturing towards the door.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Jane asked.

"I'm fine. Now go." I pushed her out of the door and I felt a large gust of wind woosh by me and come into the house. I turned around to see none other than the infamous Cullen that I made the mistake of loving in my human life.

"Hello my love." Edward smiled.

"Get out." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I don't think I can. I came here to talk to you."

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Hell, if I wasn't in the mood to deal with Demetri, why would I be in the mood to deal with Edward? But secretly, I was slightly happy to see Edward at the door. For some reason, he awakwned something small inside of me and pressed me to be happy. "What do you want Edward?" I sighed.

"We need to talk."

"About?" I put my hand on my hip after closing the front door.

"May I sit down?"

"Not really. I don't think you're going to be here that long." I said.

"I think I am." Edward said and took a seat on the couch anyway. "We really need to discuss some things."

I finally gave in. "What do we need to discuss Edward?" I asked.

"Your relationship with Demetri. You two seem pretty serious."

I shrugged. "Yes. I love him and he loves me. I know that Demetri will be here with me through thick and thin."

"I can't say I believe that."

"How could you say that?! Aren't you the one that left me in a forest alone at night? Aren't you the one who told me thst you didn't want me anymore? Answer me dammit!" I yelled at him.

"Bella, I love you with everything in me. You are the very reason for my existence. I am truly sorry for abandoning you when you needed me. I thought it was better for you not to be around us."

"Why won't you let me make my own decisions? I was strong enough to take care of myself. Or if you'd just changed me like I'd asked you to, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I wasn't....I couldn't...I didn't want to take your life away Isabella." My name rolled off his tongue with ease and....dare I say it, sexiness.

"Edward..." was all I could manage. The way he'd said my name got my panties wet and I couldn't focus. I'm sure Edward smelled my arousal because he smiled.

"Bella, I smell you. You want me." He said, still smiling.

"You are mistaken. I am simply thinking of what Demetri and I will do when he gets home." I lied easily.

"And you're lying." He replied. "Why don't you come and sit down beside me?"

"No."

"Please?....Isabella." Damn. He did it again. He said my full name with so much power and sensuality that I had to obey. I crossed the small distance between us, my pantied completely soaked. "You smell so good." Edward said once I'd gotten to him. He buried his nose in the crook of my neck and sniffed, then trailed his tongue along my collar bone up to my ear. I shivered in pleasure. His hand traveled along my leg and came to the middle of my thigh, where my skirt stopped.

"No.." I said softly, though I wanted him to continue.

"Bella, I smell you getting wet for me. You know you want me." He was talking into my neck and the movement of his lips was driving me crazy. He slipped his hand under my skirt and moved my soaked undies to the side. One finger entered me, then another and another until Edward had three of his fingers pumping in and out of my walls. I threw my head back and moaned. "You like this don't you?"

I bit my lip and nodded. He pumped faster and faster, using his full speed and bringing me to an orgasm quickly. "Edward!" I cried out as I came on his hands. He smiled and brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. I had no idea why this turned me on, but I was suddenly on top of Edward, kissing anywhere I could reach. I made it to his lips and kissed him hungrily, licking his bottom lip so that he would open his mouth. He willingly obliged and I used my tongue to slowly taste the inside of his mouth. He was so sweet and minty and he moaned into the kiss. This only turned me on more and I deepened the kiss, grinding on him at the same time. Soon, I was grinding down on a hard-as-steel erection and I was growing wetter and wetter. I reached down between us and unzipped Edward's pants, setting his dick free. I groaned and ground down quickly, earning a hiss from Edward. I went back to kissing and grinding on him until we both came. In our orgasmic high, we failed to hear the knock on the door until it was too late.

The door burst open and I heard, "What the hell is going on here?!"

* * *

HeeHees!! I love you all and I know you might hate me for a little while for this cliffy. But it was needed!!

REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!

~KM705.M-san


	19. Fire

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 19:Fire**

_Recap:_

_I reached down between us and unzipped Edward's pants, setting his dick free. I groaned and ground down quickly, earning a hiss from Edward. I went back to kissing and grinding on him until we both came. In our orgasmic high, we failed to hear the knock on the door until it was too late. _

_The door burst open and I heard, "What the hell is going on here?!"_

_End Recap_

**BPOV**

I looked at the door and saw Emmett standing in the doorway. He was followed by little pixie like Alice.

"Damn Eddie, I didn't know you had it in you. Bellsie boo's an engaged woman and you're doing this." Emmett smiled. I darted up the stairs and flung myself on the bed. "Nothing happened!" I yelled downstairs.

I heard footsteps getting closer and I smelled Alice enter the room. "Bella, you love Edward. Admit it."

"No. I don't love him. I can't." I cried out.

"Bella, honey, it's okay." Alice rubbed my back. "You love him."

"NO! He left me!"

"For your own good."

"Don't say that!" I screamed at her. I was getting fed up with this and my emotions were running haywire. I heard Edward and Emmett comeine up the stairs, then Jane opening the front door and she came up the stairs as well. "He can't love me! He said he didn't!"

"What's going on?!" She asked loudly.

I could feel my eyes changing all kinds of colors. From red, to blue, to gold, to brown, to silver and so on.

"Bella won't believe that she loves Edward." Alice said. She tried to approach me, but I flung myself to the other side of the room before she could touch me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled loudly.

"Bella, calm down." Jane said quietly.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down with all of these Cullens are in here?! I **_HATE_** THE CULLENS!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Do you want Demetri?" Jane asked. My eyes were still changing colors, and they finally reached black.

"Oh shit." Jane said. "Everyone, get out! Now!" She yelled they had about five seconds before they would be consumed in fire. Everyone got out of the house and left me in my rage. I never hurt myself when I was in a firey rage. The entire house was set ablaze when a barrier of fire left my body. Everything in sight was burning and I was smiling watching it, witnessing the beauty of it. A pain shot through my head and I winced, bringing my head to my hands. I fell over in the fire comsumed room. And all I saw was black.

**EdPOV**

"Where is Bella?! Shouldn't she be coming out by now?" I asked Jane once we had been outside for ten seconds.

"Y-yeah. She should be." She said.

"Well why isn't she?!" I demanded.

"She always comes out. Unless...unless...oh God!"

I read the thoughts in her mind. The times when Bella's eyes grew black, when she was at her most powerful, after she used fire, all of her energy was gone. She had over exerted herself and she was now possibly passed out in the middle of the fire. "I have to go get her!"

"No! Edward, those flames aren't your normal flames. They are hotter, meant to destroy our kind. That's why we stay away from her when her eyes are black, because of the great possibilty that she can very well kill us without knowing it, or intending to. You can't go in there."

"I must. I love her and...and she was so close to admitting that she loved me. What we had...what we did...I've got to go save her Jane!" I rushed into the house, blinded by my love for Bella. "Bella!" I called out to her. It was just as I sespected. She was passed out in the same place where she had been before we left her. The fire was rushing to her, beginning to cover her body. There was a faint purple light around Bella's body. I guessed that was the last of her protection, but it was wearing off quickly.

I ran over to Bella and carefully lifted her off the ground. The support beems of the house were beginning to fall, blocking most of our exits. _Oh duh. I'm a vampire._ I thought and I put my back to the wall and pushed, effectively knocking it out, and jumped down with Bella still in my arms.

"Now how are we going to stop the fire?" Emmett asked.

"Bella is the only person I know who can control the elements." Jane said. "And the human fire department will most likely blame one of us since we're 'teenagers'." She used air quotes on the word teenagers.

Bella's eyes began to flutter open. She grabbed her head. "W...what happened?" She mumbled.

"Bella, listen to me," I said urgently. "You have got to stop the fire in the house. Okay?"

"So....ti..tired..." She said.

"Sweetheart, listen. Stop the fire then you can sleep." That was strange to say since we weren't supposed to sleep.

".....can't...."

I leaned down and kissed Bella's lips, hoping to give her the strength she needed to keep the suspicion off of us. Since she seemed to do so well when Demetri kissed her, maybe it would work the same if I did it....maybe if Bella really loved me.

Her eyes began to flutter quickly, and her hands turned blue. Bella swiped through the air and the flames were put out instantly. "This is the second time my house has burned down." She said, but some kind of way, the house re-appeared before us, without a single scratch.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Bella yawned. "I reversed the time on the house. It's like the fire never happened. I did it after Victoria's newborns did it."

"Oh. Well..." Before I finished my sentence, I looked down and saw Bella's eyes closed, and her breathing was coming slow and steady. "Rest, my Bella."

_x-x-x-x_

"There's something wrong with Bella." Jane said once we'd reached my house.

"Yes, there is. She shouldn't be passing out like this. Has she done it in Volterra?" I asked.

We were all in the living room, and Bella was upstairs in my bed. She'd been out for five hours and Carlisle said that he hadn't any idea what was wrong. Demetri hadn't been seen.

"Only once. Demetri was out hunting and Felix was getting on Bella's nerves. He was talking about how she missed you all and she kept telling him that she would never forgive you. She was adamant, and when Felix kept annoying her, she got fed up with him and she got really pissed. Her eyes turned black and she burned down the east wing of the castle." Jane explained. "After that if her eyes turned black, Demetri was there, helping her to control it."

"But Edward, you said that your kiss strengthened her?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes. At least, I think it did." I sighed.

"I think it did." Alice and Jane said at the same time.

"I mean, I know that she still loves you, even though she doesn't want to." Jane said.

"How do you know?"

"I've spent the past sixty years with that crazy girl, and I've come to learn a lot about her. Under all that anger and rage, the same ol' Bella is still there. I remember when Aro told Demetri to go look after her when she was still human. He'd heard that you left her and he wanted her either dead or changed. But Demetri said he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He said he saw something in her that instantly made him fall in love." She sort of laughed. "I guess you two are more alike than you originaly thought."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Both Edward and Demetri fell in love with Bella as a human. Only Demetri had the strength to change her."

"I see." I nodded. "I couldn't change her back then. I wanted her to be human for as long as she wanted to. I didn't feel she was ready to become a monster."

"How couldn't you see that Bella was ready to be with you for eternity? She didn't see you as a monster. She saw you as the most unselfish, loving, caring being on the planet. She never could understand how you could fall in love with an average human such as her." Jane said. "She was always insecure. She thought that you were going to move on if she wasn't stronger, if she wasn't one of you."

"How do you know all of this?" Alice asked.

"One day, we were walking in the garden and Bella had a flashback, she has those often. She told me everything I just told you. I figured if she was still human when she told me, she would've broken down in tears."

I shook my head in despair. "And I left her. I thought it was for the best, but I was wrong. How could I have been so blind?"

"You thought it was right." Carlisle said.

"But I've caused her more pain than I could have ever imagined." I held my head in my hand. "I am an idiot."

"As true as that may be, you don't have to beat yourself up about it." Emmett said.

I looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "Anyway, what are we going to do when she wakes up?"

"Nothing because I'm already awake." Bella called from the top of the stairs. I could tell she was still weak, and the vision in Alice's head proved me right. Before Bella had the chance to take her first step down the stairs and tumble down all of them, I rushed up the stairs and swept her into my arms. I carried her downstaris and sat down, with her in my lap. She didn't fight me as I had expected her to, she placed her head in the crook of my neck and closed her eyes, humming the lullaby that I used to hum when she was human.

"You still remember that?" I asked with a smile.

"It plays in my head everyday, no matter how much I try to ignore it." She said, talking into my neck. The vibrations went through my body and settled in my pants. She giggled lightly and sighed. "I used to think of you everyday. And I would cry. I would hate myself for not being enough for you. I would want to hate you, but I knew I never could. I always loved you. I will always love you, Edward. My Edward."

"Bella, my dear, sweet, innocent Bella-" I began but she cut me off.

"I'm nowhere near innocent." She smirked. "I've stolen, I've killed, I've done much more than you can ever think of."

"I don't think I want to think of anything."

"There was once a time where I was what I feared the most. I was a cold-blooded killer. I took what I wanted, and I didn't give a shit who saw me." Bella said evilly.

"Those humans had to be the best time of my existence." Jane smiled.

"Humans?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. I've hunted humans, and it isn't something I'm ashamed to admit. After I knew how strong I was, I came back to Forks. No one knows but Jane and I. That was the day I killed Mike Newton." She turned to Alice. "That's how I know that complete mind control can kill a human."

"Mind control?" I asked.

"Uh huh. I can control the minds of any and everyone. Only the strongest vampires can feel it. It's like...describe it Janie."

"It feels like someone's raping your mind." She said with a shiver.

"Are you the only one who could ever feel it?" I asked her.

"Yes. Bella has controlled Demetri a few times, but she always let go before he could suspect anything." Jane said, looking at the ceiling like she was recalling an incident when that had happened.

"Come on Jane. It's time to go."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because Demetri will be home in a few minutes. I don't want him to come over here and start shit." She stood up and sniffed her shirt. "Ugh. I smell of you. That should wear off in the run."

I thought it wa sa good time to ask her what had been on my mind for a while. _Will we ever be able to return to what we once were?_

"No." She answered, then she and Jane left the house.

I was left with a stabbing, aching pain in my heart. Bella had left me with the bitter taste of rejection in my mouth.

_We will be more._ I heard in my mind. It was Bella's voice. Was she saying that we would be more than what we once were? _Yes. If we can get back together. I fear there is grave danger coming, and if we can survive it, if all of us can come out alive, there may still be some hope for us._

That was all I wanted to know. There was still hope. And that made me smile.

* * *

Please R&R peoples!!

In upcoming chapters, Jane, Alice, and Bellsie go on a bonding trip....Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle do a little research...

~KM705.M-san


	20. Dreaming

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 19: Dreaming**

**BPOV**

Vampires don't sleep. So why was I passing out? And what the hell did I see while I was passed out? I remember a woman that looked strangely like Renee, but different. Much different. The only thing I recognized as Renee's was a blue eye, the woman's other one was black.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through a forest before I realized it as the one down in La Push. "Jake?" I called. "Are you out there?"_

_A shadow flashed across, a few feet in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked, then placed a shield around myself so whatever it was in front of me couldn't hurt me in any way._

_"Do you think that can protect you?" I heard a strange voice. It sounded like that of a witch._

_"Come out! Show yourself!" I yelled and whipped my head back and forth furiously._

_"Why?" The voice laughed tauntingly._

_"Because I said so!" A ball of flame flew from my body to where I'd seen the shadow go. An elderly woman jumped out at me and leapt through my barrier on top of me. "Get off!" I yelled louder than I had before. I punched her in the face and tried prying her off of me. Her nails duginto the flesh of my stomach, causing me to yelp in pain. Nothing hurts me. Nothing. So why could this old woman hurt me? And how the hell did she get rhough my barrier?_

_"You wish to know who I am." She said._

_"Duh! Get off! UGH!" I finally kicked her off of me and flipped backwards off of the ground. I dusted myself off. "Now tell me who you are."_

_"Shutup and ask your question."_

_"I didn't want to ask one." I said._

_"Obviously you did if you called on me. I know everything." The old two-color eyed woman placed her hand on her hip._

_"I didn't call you!" I snapped._

_"Not consiously. But your soul called to me."_

_"I have no soul." I came to believe that after Edward left me._

_"You don't? Then why are you alive?" She questioned me._

_"I'm not. If you knew everything like you claim you do, then you would know that." I rolled my eyes. "I'm getting tired of this. Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

_"I am here to answer your question and tell you who you are."_

_"I know who I am and I didn't ask a damn question!" This old lady was about to get hurt._

_"Look, you still love him, alright?" She sighed._

_"Love who?! Who the hell are you to tell me who I love?!" _

_"Edward bitch! You love him!"_

_"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch old hag?!" I yelled at her._

_"I'm calling you a bitch! And a dumb one at that! You don't even know if you love that boy!"_

_"Edward is no boy and I know I love him! I just don't want to!" _

_"And about who you are, you know that vampires aren't supposed to pass out, right?"_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah. I've been wondering about that. What's going on?"_

_"You aren't a vampire."_

_"What the fuck do you mean?! Of course I'm a vampire! I crave blood!"_

_"But have you ever wondered why your skin is warm, while other's is cold? Or why you don't need blood to sustain life? Or why you can burn, but not die?"_

_My mind wandered back to the fire that I vaugely remembered. It consumed me, yet I was still here. I gasped. "W-what am I?"_

_"You are an immortal angel. The reincarnation of someone who lived before your time, two people actually. Who lived before Edward's time. You were the first vampire who was ever born as such. In a way, you are all their mother. Edward, Carlisle, Demetri, Jane. You created them all in a way. But you attacked a pack of werewolves and lost your life. You are now known as the Cold Woman in Quillette legends."_

_I gasped again. That was why Billy had called me the Cold Woman that day. I was her. I killed all of those wolves. I killed Yaha Uta. I killed the third wife. "N-no." I whispered. "That isn't possible."_

_"But it is child. All of it is true."_

_"So...when Demetri bit me...what happened? What did I turn into?"_

_"A vampire."_

_"So what am I now?"_

_"An angel in the body of a vampire."_

_"How did I become an angel after I killed all of those people?" This was beginning to get confusing._

_"You were sent back to redeem yourself. In the past, it wasn't meant for you to kill those people...those wolves. But, you were also sent back to prevent it from happening again."_

_"What?"_

_"You are also the Third Wife."_

_"How is that possible? They were alive at the same time. They were both there all those years ago."_

_"Your soul was split in two when you were born. The dark side became the Cold Woman and your pure side is the Third Wife. You must choose who you are when you are with the males that you love."_

_"What do you mean?" I was confused. How was I the reincarnation of two differrent people? Two people that lived at the same time as a matter of fact. That wasn't possible._

_"It is possible Isabella." She pronounced my full name as an elder would. It sounded aged. "And it is what you are."_

_"But how....why?"_

_"A revolution is coming. A war between humans and vampires will come soon. And you must choose the right side to be on. You must choose the winning side."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know the winning side!" I cried out._

_"You will dear." She smiled. "I know you will." The woman began to fade._

_"Wait! What's your name?!"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She whispered, then went away completely._

_"Wait!" I called, but got no answer._

_*End Flashback*_

What did she mean? My head was spinning from mass confusion. Who was I and what did I have to do with a war? Who was I when I was with Edward and Demetri? I suppose I would be the Third Woman with Demetri, sacrificing and loving, and the Cold Woman with Edward, mean and uncaring Right?

Demetri walked through the door and startled me, I was sitting on the bed.

"Hey baby." He came in and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Metri." I said. I couldn't have him in my head tonight. It was too confusing without him knowing, so it would be much more confusing _and_ stressful if he did know. "I think I'm spending the night with Alice tonight, okay? We're long overdue for a shopping trip."

"Okay. Is Cullen going to be there?"

"I dunno. I doubt it." I shrugged. Of course he would be there, but I didn't plan on talking to him.

"You taking Jane?"

"Yeah." I hadn't planned on it, but I think taking Jane was safe.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Um hm." I said as he kissed me again. I fought hard not to let him in my head. And I won for the first time. "Jane, let's go." I said when I was at the front door.

"Okay. Let me grab my cell." She said and then joined me at the door. "Let's go."

* * *

I have no idea what's taken me so long to update this story!!! I checked it this morning and saw that it had almost been a month! I'm so sorry all of my readers! I didn't realize it had been so long! Please reveiw! And if it's a little confusing, I'll clear things up soon!

~KM705.M-san


	21. Flirting

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 20: Flirting**

**BPOV**

Edward looked at me from across the room and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I think if I were human, I would've blushed, but with me being a vampire...an angel...whatever I am...I only smiled.

Demetri caught the action and tapped on my shoulder. "What was that?"

"What was what?" I played dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about Bella." He said fiercely. "What happened when you went over Cullen's house since you spent the whole weekend over there?"

I hadn't planned on spending the entire weekend with the Cullens, but it was just too much fun. Alice, Jane, and I talked about the old woman in my dream and about everything she had said. Edward walked in on the conversation and joined in. He said that he had no idea anything like that was ever possible.

"But then again, you _are_ special." He'd told me with a smile and ran a finger across my cheekbone. I had giggled like a little girl. I was feeling so at ease with them, like I belonged.

"That was nothing Metri." I told him.

"The hell it wasn't. Bella, you are flirting with him." He rightfully accused.

"No I wasn't." I denied the accusation.

"Don't lie to me." He said between his teeth. I could tell that he was beginning to get angry, but that didn't concern me because lately, I'd learned to control the pull he has on my powers when he's angry. So now, it's like a nagging sensation at the back on my mind.

"Demetri, calm your nerves." We were in Biology class, sitting at the same lab table that Edward and I had sat at years ago. It was quite ironic.

"Okay class, we're going to switch partners today." The teacher, Mr. Banner, more than likely a decendant of the original Mr. Banner, told us. "When I count to three, the partner on the left will get up and go to another person."

I looked at Edward and saw that he was on the left, as was Demetri.

"One...two....and boys," he said while everyone jumped up, "don't all rush to Jane or Bella." He smiled, then said. "Three."

Of course, no one listened to his warning, and there was a line of males at mine and Jane's tables.

"Why don't you listen to me?" Mr. Banner asked. "Well, since you don't, Bella and Jane, you can choose who you want your partner to be."

"I pick Edward." I said almost immediately, though only the vampires noticed.

"I pick Bryan." Jane said at the same time.

"Alright, you heard the ladies." Mr. Banner said.

His statement was followed by a series of groans from the rejected males. Demetri had decided to partner up with Rebecca, much to my dismay and her pleasure. I bit back the green threatening to leak into my eyes and focused on Mr. Banner's instructions.

We were doing the same onion lab from sixty years ago. Does the curriculum ever change in this place? Edward looked at me and laughed when we heard the instructions. It was pretty pointless to do the assignment, but we did it anyway, pretty much like the same time we did it.

"Prophase." I answered after looking through the microscope.

"May I see it?" He asked me.

"Are we really going to do this again?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I think we are my love." Edward answered.

I smiled and slid the microscope to him.

"Prohpase." He said.

"I know it is." I said and took it back from him. "Anaphase."

"My turn." He slid his cold hand to me and grabbed the microscope. "Anaphase."

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. "You really have issues."

_I hope you're enjoying flirting with your little boyfriend._ Demetri's voice was in my head.

_I'm not flirting with him Metri. Calm down. Gosh. _I sent back.

"You know I can hear your thoughts, right?" Edward whispered in my ear, blowing his cool breath on my sensitive neck.

I shuddered and closed my eyes while biting my lip. "I know." I moaned, louder than I'd expected. Demetri shot his icy glare at me and Edward. I quickly turned away from him and looked back in the microscope when Edward changed the slide. "Metaphase."

"I know. I looked before you did." He smiled.

"Ugh. Whatever." I rolled my eyes with a little smile.

Mr. Banner was walking around the classroom. "Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen, are you two done with the lab?"

"Yes." I answered.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen this completed. I think you beat the students my uncle told me about that we in his class like fifty years ago."

_Sixty._ I mentally corrected.

"But then again, he talks like he's crazy anyway. Said something about the male student in his class being of another species." Mr. Banner rolled his eyes. "That old geezer."

"I'm sure he would love to hear you talking about him too, Mr. Banner." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." He laughed. _Bella's a nice girl. She and Cullen make a pretty nice couple._

I could feel Edward's excitement from behind me. Of course he'd heard Mr. Banner's thoughts and was happy. _I agree._ He thought.

"Shutup." I said when Mr. Banner had walked away.

"Don't remember saying anything. Then again, I am getting a little old."

"Oooh. I'm telling Carlisle you called him old."

"But I didn't."

"Yes you did. By calling yourself old, you are implying that Carlisle, who is older than you, is old as well." I explained.

"Oh....I...I didn't mean it like that." He stammered.

"Uh huh. Too late now. I'm telling!" I snickered. "Just wait until we get home." I hadn't realized I said that until Edward's smile grew so big that it was slightly creepy.

"That sounds nice." He sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's too late. You've said it already." Edward said.

"Whatever."

"It looks like the only two people who have completed this lab are Edward and Bella. You two win the Golden Onion!" Mr. Banner said.

"Some things never change." I said as I was handed the corny spray-painted onion.

"Isn't that true?" Edward agreed.

The bell rang and let us out of class. "Ready for lunch?" I asked as we gathered our things.

"Can't you eat human food?"

"Uh huh. I don't get why, though."

"You are a strange creature Isabella." Again, my name rolled sexily off of his tongue. As we were walking out of the door, Demetri grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the lunch room.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hissed.

"You were flirting with him." He hissed back.

Edward stayed standing behind me. "Demetri, let her go." He said sternly.

"I don't have to listen to you." He answered.

"No, but you are _going_ to listen to me. Now let me go." My voice was cold as ice. I snatched my arm away from Demetri. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is yours? You're flirting with him like you aren't engaged."

"I wasn't flirting and you need to calm down." I said and walked off from both Edward and Demetri.

* * *

Merry Belated Christmas everyone!! I know it's been a while but I plan on having at least three chapters up before January 4 to make up for my absence. Love you all!! Review!!

~KM705.M-san


	22. Lunch

**Fate's Cruel Ways**

**Chapter 22: Lunch**

**BPOV**

"Were you really flirting with him Bella?" Jane asked me when I sat down with my food at the lunch table.

I hesitated a moment. "Yes." I sighed. "I was."

"But why? Are you trying to make Demetri mad?"

"No. I was just caught up in the moment. But I did like the attention he was giving me. I feel so at ease with Edward. Like I really belong."

"I think it's because you do." Jane admitted.

"I can't Jane. I love Metri and we're getting married in a few months."

Demetri came in the cafeteria with a scowl on his face. "I'm going home. You coming?"

"No." I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye." I answered with just as much attitude and watched him leave out of the cafeteria. "What's his problem?" I asked Jane.

"You know what it is Bella. He feels threatened by you flirting with Edward. He doesn't like the idea that you could still have feelings for him."

I shrugged. "I can't say that I don't. I can't say that I do. I know, but I'm confused."

"A never ending mass of confusion." Jane sighed. "Well, what do you have planned for today?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking about having a party this week."

"What? Where?" Jane was automatically excited.

"At the Cullen's house. If they're okay with it." I looked over at their table and saw them looking back at us.

"Of course we're okay with it!" Alice was as excited as Jane.

"Fine with me." Rose smiled. She wanted to show off her new skirt anyway. And a party at her house was just the way to do that.

"When?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow maybe? Today would be too short notice." I said.

He nodded. "Carlisle and Esme will be okay with it."

"Duh. What are they not okay with?" I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled.

He smiled too. "When do you want to make the announcement?"

"Now." I said. Jane and I got up from the table and went to the front of the cafeteria. "My sister and I are having a party tomorrow along with the Cullens at their house. It starts at 7 and ends whenever everyone leaves."

"Dress code is dress to impress. Don't overdo it. We're not going to a prom or anything, but look your best. Or close enough to it as you can get." Jane finished.

The cafeteria erupted in questions. "Where do the Cullens live?" was the only one I bothered to answer.

"I'll have everything to you by tomorrow, second period. After this party, we're having another one depending on how this one goes." I finish and we go back to our tables. Bryan and Steve, who turn out to be best friends, came to our table.

"Why is the party going to be at the Cullen's place? I thought you didn't like them." Steve asked me.

I shrugged. "I never said that." I smiled at him. "Sit down with us. Eat. Talk."

Steve took a seat.

"I had fun last night." Bryan smiled at Jane.

She smiled too. "Me too."

"Where did you two go?" I asked.

"Bryan took me to this nice little resturant downtown."

_They have other resturants here now? I've been gone for far too long._ I thought.

"Oh really? What did you eat?" I tease, knowing good and well that Jane didn't eat anything.

"She picked at her food most of the night. But she did eat a few bites of salad." Bryan answered for her.

"Cool. Maybe you can take me there sometime Steve." I flirted with the young boy. I don't know why, I was just fulfilling an urge inside of me. Something wanted Steve.

"M-maybe." He blushed. That was cute.

Edward heard the conversation and headed to the table. "What are you guys up to." He was jealous. That was cute too.

I turned and smiled my dazzling smile. "Why, nothing Edward. What are you doing?" My voice was dripping with innocence and sweetness. That was a little something I'd learned from Jane. It got me what I wanted most of the time. Especially from Aro. He couldn't resist my charms.

He faltered under my gaze. "I-I..." Edward was studdering.

I smirked and lifted one eyebrow. "Do you want to join us too Edward?" I drawled out his name, though only he and Jane really noticed.

He groaned lowly and balled his fist up to fight off his erection. Ha! Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, don't ever think you can out dazzle me. I'm a beautiful femal vampire with purple eyes as rare as they come. I will always be victorious.

"N-no thank you. But we must meet after school to prepare for the party." He said.

"Alright." I flipped my hair in his direction as I turned back to Steve. Edward smelled some of my vemon that I'd purposely drawn from my neck when I moved my hair. It was as intoxicating to him as my blood had been. I win no matter what.

* * *

Sorry it's so short!! This is one of those things people like to call filler chapters to use as stepping stones to get to the real juicy stuff. Love you, please review!! Also, I've been kinda messing up on the chapter numbers. I got a tad bit confused....soooo...yeah....

~KM705.M-san


End file.
